Marriage?
by Kat100666
Summary: Dumbledore believes when he hands Harry potter over to the Dark lord as a spouse that every thing will work out for the better, what happens when Harry actually falls in love with his husband? Marriage, Mpreg, Slash.
1. Marriage?

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One: Marriage!

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sat in his office with Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin reading over a contract that the Dark Lord had sent over. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Fenir Greyback were the Deatheaters present, while the Minister of Magic, Fudge, stood off to the side with four Aurors for protection. The Deatheaters however, were watching Harry Potter who was handcuffed to a rather angry Draco Malfoy, both teens were desperately trying to get free.

"Malfoy I'm going to murder Zambini!" Harry warned the other teen, it was Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend, who had handcuffed them together as a joke, "Stupid magic proof handcuffs..."

"We need a lock pick," Draco said dropping into a seat and causing Harry to stumble slightly.

"Lock pick hmm..." gazing at the handcuffs Harry got an idea, "Moony do you still have Siri's pocket knife?" when Remus handed over the knife he flipped open the blade and saw Draco flinch, "Not gonna cut your hand off geez," inserting the blade tip into the lock he fiddled with it for a moment and the handcuff slipped off his wrist, "Much better!"

"Potter!" Draco held up his own wrist where the handcuffs still dangled.

"Hold your horses I'm getting to it," Harry said before picking the lock on the blond's wrist, "So want to help me skin Blaise?"

"As long as we handcuff him to Pansy," Draco growled, so the two fell into a whispered conversation based solely on revenge, after about ten minutes Draco looked around the room, "Oy, Potter why we in a room with all sides of the war anyways?"

"I have no clue," Harry said shrugging, "I've given up trying to figure out what their doing and just try to stay alive, been working for two years, you might want to try it."

"Nah, Father's already decided my future so I don't truly have to think any thing through," Draco said with a shrug, "Damn I'm hungry."

"Dobby!" Harry called suddenly, when the house elf popped in he smiled, "Hello Dobby."

"Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squealed hugging the teens legs, "Harry Potter need something of Dobby?"

"Well Dobby, as you can see there seems to be a meeting going on and I'm rather hungry, could you possibly-" before Harry could even ask the house elf had snapped his fingers and summoned a feast, "Thank you Dobby."

"Anytime Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squealed before vanishing once again.

"Wasn't he my house elf?" Draco asked as he gathered up some food.

"Yep, he likes me," Harry chuckled also getting some food, "I tend to collect odd friends, like the Sorting Hat – Hey where is he anyways?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"I've hidden him because every time you're here he tries to resort you," Dumbledore said, yet the hat appeared on the desk in front of Harry.

"Harry Potter," the Sorting Hat said kindly.

"Hello do you know what's going on in this office? Because I'm rather lost and confused," Harry asked the hat.

"Yes, a contract has been made that involves the war...and you," the Hat said easily, getting blinked at by those green eyes he sighed, "When you blow the office up this time please don't hit my self."

"Certainly," Harry said then the Hat disappeared to land on his shelf again, "What ever that paper says my answer is No."

"Told ya," Remus said before helping himself to the food.

"Mr. Potter-" the Minister tried to start as if his opinion counted.

"No, nope, never, nada, null, nine!" Harry said crossing his arms stubbornly, "I don't want to know what it says so bite me jackass."

"Potter!" Minerva said in a shocked voice, "Behave your self young man!"

"Eep!" hiding behind the blond teen Harry peeked out to look at Moony, "Forgot she was here."

"Fear of mother figures...odd," Lucius said shaking his head, until the older woman looked at him then he flinched, "Never mind."

"Harry, I've decided as your magical guardian, that you will do as this contract says," Dumbledore said stubbornly, which made the teen glare at him, "You will save countless lives."

"Let me see that," Draco said taking the contract he began to read and his eyes got wide, "... Fuck," that word got a glare from the woman and startled looks from the Deatheaters.

"I'm a bad influence on you," Harry chuckled, "Funny you'd think it'd be the other way around."

"Their forcing you to marry the Dark Lord!" Draco practically shouted, seeing Harry's face go blank he backed towards an empty wall and dropped to the floor covering his head, good thing he did that because every item on the desk blew up.

"No Bloody Way!" Harry growled out before moving to look at the contract himself, reading it once, twice, three times he narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, "You're agreeing with this! How the Hell do You Plan on Making Me do This!"

"By talking sense and reason," Dumbledore said kindly a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't Twinkle at Me You Goat!" Harry snapped out angrily, yet he broke out laughing when Dumbledore was forced to turn into a goat, "Oh -ow!...Laughing to hard," clutching his sides he slowly calmed own and looked at the Transfiguration Professor who had her wand out, "Good luck with that -Bye!" and he made a break for the door, yet Remus tackled into him.

The Deatheaters and Ministry officials watched as Harry fought tooth and nail with the werewolf for about ten minutes, "Need help?" Fenir finally asked Remus who gave a growling nod, five minutes later the two werewolves had subdued the teen.

"God Damn – Not Fair – Bloody Wolves!" Harry snapped out as Fenir tightened the ropes that had him bound to a chair, "Fine if I can't run away then I'll just blow more things up," with that he looked at items and watched them shatter, breaking any and every item he could see he caught Dumbledore's beard on fire, "Ha, burn stupid goat burn!"

"Harry here," Draco crammed a cookie in the other teen's mouth, "Calm down or you'll hurt me or Lupin."

Eating the cookie Harry sighed, "Then you my brilliant friend must change that contract, I refuse to do half of what that damn paper says," when Remus and Draco began to read the contract again he blew his bangs from his face.

"Well some of these are rather...nuts," Remus said reading over it again, looking at the Deatheaters he asked, "How about negotiations?"

"Change what you will, we'll show our Lord and if he agrees then alright," Lucius said rather amuse, "Though he was rather adamant that Potter marry him."

"Harry if we untie you will you not run away?" Remus asked, getting a nod he unties the teen who sucker punched him, "Harry!"

"You tied me to a chair, you deserved it!" Harry said before grabbing the contract and Draco's arm, "Moony grab a Deatheater and meet us in the library!" he called out as he left the room with Draco, yet when the Minister went to protest he popped his head back in the room and shook his head, "Not your future so don't even try to act important," and he left yet again.

"He's rather spirited," Fenir chuckled.

"He's down right scary!" Fudge exclaimed.

"He's Harry," Remus said with a sigh, "So which one of you lot want to be involved in negotiations?" he asked, he ended up grabbing Fenir's arm, "You're the best choice, in case he makes a break for it," and he dragged the other wolf away.


	2. Manipulation of McGongall

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two: Manipulation of McGonagall

Once in the library they saw Harry tossing copies of the contract into the fireplace and giggling as they burned, "Draco I ran out!" he called, the two werewolves watched as the blond teen brought him ore, "Thank you."

"Ahem, Harry they've arrived," Draco pointed out.

Turning Harry gazed at the werewolves, "Oh Moony you wound me, don't you trust me enough not to run away?" he knew exactly why Remus had brought Fenir.

"Cub I love you, but I know you, if I had brought Snape or Malfoy you would have talked to them for a moment, stunned them, fought with me then you'd high tail it out of here," Remus said with a sigh, "Kiddo I don't like this any more then you do but it makes some sense."

After an hour of debating which parts to change the group headed back up to the office, Draco had Harry by the ear and the werewolves were laughing. Those in the office heard, "You Stupid Little Git, I Am Not A Ferret – Stop Calling Me One!" it was Draco's voice, then they all saw how the group entered.

"Sorry! Let go! That Hurt's! Draco!" Harry whined and begged once free from the grip he rubbed his ear, "You Evil Ferret-" yet the blond teen reached for him again, "Ah!" diving out of the way he hid behind the werewolves.

"Here Potter had quite a kick out of changing this up," Fenir laughed handing over the new contract to Lucius, "And burning hundreds of copies."

"Where did he get the copies?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco made them for me," Harry said shrugging and taking a seat, "You need to restock the Divination section in the Library and wake Madam Pince up."

"You want him to retrieve your godfather from behind the veil before the wedding?" Lucius asked getting a nod he blinked stupidly for a moment, "Is that even possible?"

"Yes but to do so is highly illegal!" the Minister said, "Dark Arts!"

Blinking at him Harry tilted his head, "Exactly why I'm asking a 'Dark' Lord to do it, works well because once he marries me you've already agreed to pardon all his and his followers crimes. Which is one of the reasons he has to do this before," with that he glanced at Draco, "I'm bored...wanna go get Blaise back?"

"You remember where that python went?" Draco asked getting a nod he smirked, "You get the python I'll get-"

Yet the Minister decided to interrupt, "Once revived Mr. Black will have to be arrested," Fudge declared.

Harry's head snapped towards him, eyes narrowed, "You're pissing me off," the Deatheaters watched in amusement as Fudge wet himself, "What are the charges against my godfather?"

"He is a Deatheater who murdered muggles and-"Fudge started.

"If he is a Deatheater then he'll be pardoned after the marriage like the rest, and if he bares no Dark Mark then there's no problem seeing as how he is innocent," standing Harry moved to stand directly in front of the Minister, "Now you keep your mouth shut and be a good little boy or I myself might need a pardon," the threat was clear getting a nod he walked back over to Draco, "Find Blaise, I'll get Sila," and the two teens were off.

Twenty minutes later they were reluctantly dragged back to the office, Remus and Fenir had to carry Harry while Snape got Draco. Entering the office Draco heard two growls and turned to see that Harry had managed to break free. "Go Harry!" Draco laughed as the room watched the teen pummel the two werewolves, he did not notice the odd looks directed his way as he cheered on the other teen, nor did he notice that the Dark Lord was in the room.

Finally the two wolves managed to tie Harry up again, "No fair," Harry said trying to get loose, "Come on guys I won't run away," getting two 'Yeah-right' looks he sighed, "Okay so I would."

"We know you to well already," Fenir said dragging the teen inside, "Now play nice -uff!" he was knocked over by Harry twisting his legs, "Bad Wonder Boy!"

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped before sighing as he found he could no longer move, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you," getting two curious looks he sighed once more, "I'll be a good little boy if you untie me and turn Dumbledore back into a goat."

"Deal!" Remus said whipping out his wand he transfigured the Headmaster into a goat, Fenir untied the teen and Harry stood up only to get dragged over to a seat by Draco, "Um...boys..." Remus was trying to get their attention, he had just noticed the Dark Lord.

"What?" Harry asked smacking Draco's arm as the blond tried to tie him to the chair, "Hold on Moony, first off Draco that's the wrong knot, secondly do you not trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you," Draco said crossing his arms, "You are a pure hearted Slytherin so you're rather odd and not to be trusted!"

"See Harry I'm not the only one!" the Sorting Hat called over.

"Gah! I am not letting either of you resort me! So stop it!" Harry said yet he yelped when Remus jerked his head to the side to be looking at a rather amused Dark Lord who looked like Tom Riddle once again, "Oh hello...Moony my neck does not bend that way naturally," with that he was released and rubbed his now rather sore neck, "Professor McGonagall, Remus hurt me," he said with puppy dog eyes and a sad little boy face.

"Oh poor boy," Minerva kissed his head before turning and swatting Remus with her hand bag, "Remus Lupin How Dare You Hurt A Child! Your Surrogate Godson! What Has Gotten Into You!" finally she stopped and turned back to Harry who looked at her with wide eyes, "Better?"

"Yes Madam," Harry said sweetly, she moved back over to her side of the room and once her back was turned he turned to look at Moony and made a childish face.

"Ow...Cub that was down right evil," Remus said rubbing his sore arms, "You little Runt have just brought hell upon yourself!"

"Bring it Moony!" Harry laughed, looking at Draco he saw the blond still trying to figure out the knot, "Want me to show you how its done?"

"Yeah," Draco said, with in the span of ten seconds he was tied up to the chair Harry had been sitting in, "Wha- You sneak!"

"Well one problem taken care of," Harry said dusting off his hands, glancing at the Headmaster in human form again he sighed, "God Damn who keeps changing you back!" waving his hands he turned him back into a goat, "Stay that way!"

"Harry!" Draco squirmed and ended up toppling over, "Ow!"

"Hmm," turning to look at him Harry shrugged, "Well now you know how to tie people up," taking a step towards the door he frowned when Remus and Fenir blocked the door, "Professor McGonagall," looking at her with puppy dog eyes he made a sad face, "I just have to use the bathroom."

"Oh alright sweetheart," pushing both the wolfs aside she smiled kindly at Harry, "Go do what you have to, I'll keep these two from following you."

"Thank you Madam!" with that he darted away.

Blinking McGonagall smacked her forehead, "He swindled me didn't he!" getting nods from every one in the room she sighed, "Well he is quite a smart, alright put your noses to use and find him!" smacking both werewolves when they did not jump into action she snapped out, "Now!"


	3. Sleeping Habits and Secrets

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Three: Sleeping Habits and Secrets

It took two hours before Harry was forcibly dragged back to the office, "No Fair! You have Werewolf senses!" Harry complained getting chained to a chair he looked at Draco who no one had released and broke into laughter, "Ha! Yay! Draco can't get loose?" he taunted.

"At least I'm not chained to the bloody thing!" Draco snapped out.

"That's because he gnaws through the ropes, or else we would have had him an hour ago," Fenir said, locking the teen in place he collapsed, "My Lord I believe you'll not get bored with this one."

Tom gazed over at Harry who had a pin and was picking the lock, not saying anything he turned to fully watch, Remus saw what Harry was doing and went to take the pin. However, the teen had already released the ropes and dove out of the way of the wolf. Lucius and Severus shot stunners at the teen and ended up stunning Fenir who had tried to grab the teen.

"Harry James Potter!" came a rather angry voice from the stairs, Harry's eyes widened dramatically and he scampered away from the door as Ginny Weasley came up the stairs, "Why is it I have been hearing a rumor of you being friends with a Slytherin!" she advanced on the dark haired teen who was backing away and was with his back to the wall, "What has gotten into you!"

"Ginny I-" Harry started but she went to hit him, dropping he crawled away from her, getting tackled over by the younger girl he whimpered, "I was meaning to tell you but -"

"No buts! Slytherins are Deatheaters and you are not to be around Deatheaters! You are to graduate school, marry me and be a perfectly happy normal man!" she screamed, yet she became startled when she was pulled off the teen by Snape and Lucius Malfoy, "What the - Harry you've already got Deatheaters watching your back how low can you sink!"

Harry was visibly shaking and looked around as if looking for a hiding place, when she stamped on Lucius's foot and elbowed Severus and they let go of her he squeaked and dove behind the Dark Lord. She froze when she saw him, her eyes widening comically, then she fainted. Peeking out Harry collapsed onto the floor and let out a sigh of relief, Draco burst out laughing while everyone else just gazed at the teens.

"Harry you never told her!" Draco laughed causing his chair to fall over again, "You've spent the last three months down in my dorms and yet she know nothing of it! Where did she think you were?"

"I told her I was studying, and thanks to you and the others helping me my grades did go up so she bought it," Harry said waving his hand so Draco was untied, "I'm just glad she knows nothing of the contract or else she would possibly have murdered me...or you," he said to Draco.

"Me? It's not like you're marrying me!" Draco said eyes wide in shock.

"Marry? Whose he marrying?" Ginny asked waking up startled.

"Ah!" diving behind the Dark Lord once more Harry's voice floated out, "No one!"

"You had better not be Harry James Potter or so help me I'd skin you alive!" Ginny chastised, before she saw the Dark Lord once more, "Oh Harry you're not to be having tea with the evil of the world!" reaching for him she saw him curl further back, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Liar!" Harry snapped out, "You plan on taking me back to Gryffindor and telling the others who you have seen me with!" with that he crawled further back and ducked behind Lucius and Severus, "And then all the males fifth and up will scream and yell at me and you'll have them convinced I'm a Deatheater in training!"

"Well Are You?" Ginny snapped out angrily.

"No Ms. Weasley," Tom answered speaking for the first time, "He is actually saving all of you by being here around us," getting a puzzled look he smirked, "He is to marry me."

Harry peeked out to watch her faint again, "Hurry Draco tie her up!" and the two teens tied her successfully to a chair and the chair to the wall, "Phew," he opened his mouth to say some thing but fell asleep crashing to the floor, he would have hit pretty hard had Remus not moved to catch him.

"He finally exhausted himself," Remus said chuckling, "Draco when did he sleep last?"

"Eh, four days ago I think," Draco said shrugging, "He never does what is expected of him, last time he slept he woke up screaming," glancing at the teens face he sighed and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe blood from the lightening bolt scar, "This happens each time he sleeps though."

Severus and Tom both moved forward, Fenir cleared the desk off and Remus lay the sleeping teen down, "Oh my," McGonagall whispered, "Why did he not come to any one?"

"He's Harry bloody Potter," Draco said rolling his eyes, "He never asks for help, it took me six years to be his friend simply because he knew the Slytherins would catch on to his secrets faster then any one else," getting piercing looks he realized he said secrets and not secret, "Oh...umm..."

"Draco you have a big mouth," Harry said sitting up and rubbing his forehead, "Ow...that one actually hurt," sliding off the desk he turned narrowed eyes on to Draco's cowering form, "I'm not going to kill you," getting a sigh of relief he threw the blond a malicious smirk, "Yet," and tore after him, the others watched as Draco ran and hid and Harry violently went after him. Harry would have gotten his hands on the blond had Tom not snaked out and grabbed the dark haired teen close and held him to his chest, "Let Go I Have To Kill Him!" Harry practically panted in rage.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Draco whimpered, "Please, don't let him go, he'll make me go see Sila's mum and she scares me!"

"Oh," swaying slightly Harry went limp in the others arms, sleep had claimed him once again, when the blood began again Tom did some thing that creep-ed the others out, he licked the blood away and hissed at the wound, it slowly stopped bleeding and Harry sighed in his sleep and turned in the others arms to sleep more comfortably.


	4. Gifts from Hogwarts

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Four: Gifts from Hogwarts

Waking about an hour later Harry blinked sleepily at the chest he had been using as a pillow, hearing people talking around him he knew that the negotiations were still going on.

"But why does he need to stay here? I can train him," came Tom's voice, Harry could feel it vibrate against his cheek.

"He has friends here,this is his home," Dumbledore said trying to seem kind.

"Hey I'm his only true friend and I'm willing to drop out for him," Draco said off to the right.

"Don't I have a say," Harry said sleepily, getting looked at by everyone he sat up straighter, ignoring the fact he was still on the Dark Lord's lap and that the other man was holding him, "No offense Headmaster but I really have no desire to stay here, and Draco is right he is one of my only true friends," getting his waist tugged so he was pulled back against the others chest he closed his eyes.

"Harry why do you seem so much calmer now?" Albus asked, he was using his grandfatherly voice.

"Do you not know him at all?" Remus asked startled, "Harry is comfortable and has just slept the longest since Sirius was alive, of course he's calmer, not living off the raw magic in the area."

"You know about his habits?" Draco asked confused, "How? It took me a week to figure it out."

"Werewolf," Harry muttered not opening his eyes.

"Oh...that makes sense," Draco said with a sigh, he wanted to keep Harry safe and sound away from the others and yet no one had been able to get near the other teen while the Dark Lord held him.

"Yup, sleepy," snuggling down Harry mumbled, "Moony in charge now," and went back to sleep.

"Ha! Looks like you lose your position as Harry's magical Guardian," Remus said as the magic settled over him and the dark haired teen, Harry had chosen him to do what was right, "Draco come here, you know him best," after some mild talking and very few curses he glanced at the Dark Lord, "Okay here's the plan, you get Sirius back from behind the veil, then after Harry and him have spent one month as the family they never got to be you may marry him. The part about him having sex with you when ever you like is not right, say once a week, he is after all a teenager still," when Draco mumbled in his ear he repeated, "And Harry will not attend all your meetings unless you have a direct purpose behind having him there, he's seen enough torture in his young life."

"Hmm," Tom could tell from the tensing in the body he held that Harry was awake and listening, but he also knew that the others could not sense it, "Any thing else?"

"Umm," again the two ducked down to have a chat, "Oh good idea!" Remus chuckled which got a smirk from Draco, turning he said calmly, "Harry must be permitted his own rooms, because face it your going to piss him off and he will either run to Draco or myself for a while and if neither of us are there he'll just run. The rooms can be his safe house, you will not be permitted in them, his haven."

Smirking Tom could feel Harry relax at that idea, "Alright, however, he will share my rooms and will only be allowed to sleep else where if I screw up," getting two nods he scooped Harry up and held him close as he stood, "You going to fake sleep longer and get carried or do you want to walk?" he asked the teen.

Opening one eye Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll walk," getting set on his feet he yelped when Winky and Dobby latched to his legs causing him to topple over, "Wha-"

"We pledge our lines to Master Harry Potter!" they said together binding themselves to the teen.

"Oh good we're binding our selves," the Sorting Hat said before appearing beside Harry, "As the Heir of Gryffindor I bind my knowledge to you," and magic connected both Harry and the Hat.

Fawkes appeared next to Harry just as the python Sila appeared around his neck, "Fawkes you are not my Familiar," Harry said yet he trilled at him, "Fawkes!"

"Dobby and Winky take Masters pets to new home now," and with that the houselves took Fawkes, Sila, and the Sorting Hat and vanished.

"Umm," Harry blinked at the spot they had just been in, "Draco...what just happened?"

"I believe you just stole property from the school," Draco said blinking at the same spot as Harry, "How did you do that?"

"I'm...not sure..." Harry said standing up he yelped when trunks of items appeared around him, "Draco!"

"I believe this is the schools way of saying good bye," Draco said as he lifted a tag, "Yup, these are addressed to you...kinda, more like wedding gifts..."

"What!" looking at the tag Harry's face paled, "Sweet Merlin, did I sleep through the part of changing my name?" getting nods he sighed, "Great and Dobby already left- Ah!" he screamed when Dobby reappeared "Dobby!"

"Master calling Dobby?" the house elf asked looking up at him with big eyes.

"Um...could you possibly take these trunks with you?" getting a nod Harry watched the elf leave with the trunks, "Can we go now?" Harry asked the Dark Lord who simply shrugged.

"Depends if the school has anything else it wants to give you," Tom said in amusement, Dumbledore's face was priceless, he seemed shocked by the amounts of things that Harry was getting for leaving the school.

"I hope not," Harry said, yet a hissing sound was heard and a twin headed snake appeared, as did a small griffin a raven and a badger, "Um...hello," the creatures moved to be next to him, "Okay..."

glancing at Draco he got a shrug, "You're really no use to me today you know that!"

"Oh whats that noise?" Remus asked he froze when a giant basilisk appeared, this creature however, slithered over to Tom and dropped to lay around him, "Seems the school has a gift for you also."

"It would appear that way," Tom said stroking the giant snakes snout, when a few trunks appeared for him he lifted an eye brow at them, "Harry be a dear and call Dobby."

"Dobby," Harry said with a sigh, when the elf appeared he smiled kindly, "Um, hey Dobby could you possibly listen for his call as well? And while you're moving everything could you-"

"Dobby will move the Masters belongings to their home!" and with that the animals, trunks and house elf were gone.

"Harry I do believe you've stolen half the books in the library," Draco said with a laugh as piles of books appeared, Dobby and Winky appeared to collect them and left with pile after pile, "Or the whole library!"

"Well this is quite fun and all," Tom said moving to tug his soon to be husband back into his arms, "But we must be going, if more things appear Dobby and Winky will be by to collect them, come now Harry," leading the teen into the floo he simply smirked as they vanished.


	5. Harry's Ministry Arguement

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Five: Harry's Ministry Arguement

Tumbling out of the fireplace he landed with Harry on his chest the teen looked stunned and slightly dazed, Tom realized why a book had fallen from the table they landed near and whacked Harry in the head, "Oh, sorry about that."

"No problem," Harry said sitting up and rubbing his skull, crawling off the other he saw Draco, Remus, Fenir, Severus, and Lucius appear from the fireplace.

"Oh look at you Harry," Draco chided waving a finger at the teen, "I leave you alone for a minute and your romping around on the floor, tsk, tsk, naughty Harry!"

Glancing at Tom, Harry asked a question with his eyes, getting a nod he turned and leaped on the blond like a strong wild cat he pinned the blond to the floor, "Oh Draco look at you I leave you for a minute and you lose all your skill in a fight, tsk, tsk, sloppy Draco," Harry threw back at him, getting a pout he let the blond up and sat up cracking his back in the process, a slight purr floated from his mouth. Getting odd looks from the adults he blinked at them, "What?"

"You purred again," Draco pointed out, "None of them know about your other form so they have no clue that you purring is a natural thing."

"Oh Cub!" Remus had caught on, picking the teen up he spun with him before setting the dizzy teen down, "What is it? What are you?"

Tilting from side to side Harry mumbled out, "Panther," and was steadied by Tom who took his arm to lead him away, "Where are we going?" he asked as his mind jumbled down.

"You are going to your safe rooms for now, dinner will be served in there tonight," Tom answered, he lead the teen up to the third floor and down a corridor, "Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour with your friends, and then you can do as you please, but I want you tonight to sleep and rest as best as you can."

"Um...alright," Harry said not quite catching on that the other was trying to help him, when he saw the rooms he smiled softly. The walls were a soft cream color, the carpet was ivory, the furniture was silver and the bed was done up in whites, creams, ivory, and silver, "Pretty..." he breathed out softly.

"I thought you'd like the design," Tom chuckled, "After all you are just like an angel, might as well make your haven a heaven on earth," getting a smile aimed his way he smirked at the teen, "Now I'm sure Dobby has taken care to put your clothes away, so please try and sleep."

Remus was waiting the next morning to see Harry, Draco had bounced up the stairs earlier that morning claiming he wanted Harry to look the part of an elegant Prince, so Lucius and Tom played chess while waiting for the teens and Fenir paced almost as if nervous. Severus however, had been dragged off with Draco claiming he also needed to help Harry out. Draco came down dragging a finely dressed Harry, the other teen wore black slacks, a white button up shirt, a small silver band on his head it was a crown and Severus had fixed Harry's eyesight.

"Moony help!" Harry called, getting tugged towards the blond teens room he whimpered, yet it was not Moony that came to his rescue but Tom, the Dark Lord stopped them by putting an arm against the wall blocking their path and motioning for Harry to come to him, "Thank you!" moving into his arms he sighed in relief.

"Phooey, and I was going to put him in leather," Draco said hoping that the leather comment would make the Dark Lord's perverted mind kick in and he'd have Harry back.

"Another time," Tom said leading the shaking teen to the breakfast table, he sat Harry next to him on his right, Lucius sat to his left, Draco was next to Harry, Severus was next to Lucius, Fenir was next to Severus and Remus was across from Fenir. Breakfast was a peaceful matter, that is until a Hogwarts owl appeared and landed on Draco's head.

"Hold still," Harry said moving to take the letter, "It's for you Draco."

Reading it Draco's jaw dropped, "What!"

Peeking over his shoulder Harry read also and they watched as anger flashed across his face, "Should of left him a goat, no worries Draco," Harry started to write a response, before he stopped to look at the quill and parchment that he had summoned, "Huh...not gonna think about it," finishing his letter, he sent it back with Fawkes, and another message appeared a few moments later, "Heh, not falling for it!" and he began writing again.

"Harry how are you going to fix this! The Ministry is trying to bind my powers! He's helping them!" Draco said, that alone startled the adults out of their thoughts.

"I am simply being myself," Harry said with a brilliant smile, "Okay Fawkes take this directly to the Minister and please set his office on fire if he tries acting all big and important."

"Harry did you threaten the Minister of Magic?" Remus asked stirring his tea.

"Threaten, me?" Harry asked his eyes wide and doe like, "Why I've never heard of such a thing," suddenly Fawkes appeared with a scorched letter, reading it he grinned, "Point for me!" showing Draco he yelped when the other teen hugged him close, "Draco air!" getting released he smiled, "See told you not to worry."

"How did you manage that?" Tom asked, getting a sneaky little smile he sighed, "Am I not privy to such information?"

"Nope sorry, my tactics must remain hidden," Harry said before looking at Fawkes, "You caught the office on fire?" getting a trill he smiled warmly, "Did he act pompous?" a sheepish look from the bird made him chuckle, "Oh well he got the message rather clearly."

"You told him something," Draco said trying to figure it out, "What did you say?"

"I might have mentioned that you were officially under my protection, that I claim all responsibility and if he wants to try having them take my magic he could," getting wide eyed looks from the others, he continued, "Then I mentioned that I would skin him if he ever tried to pull this stunt again, also that I'm certain at the next full moon he would not appreciate two rather unstoppable werewolves being set free in London."

"We're not unstoppable," Fenir said sharing a look of puzzlement with Remus.

A large smile spread across Harry's face and he winked at them, "Or so you think!" before any one else could say anything else he stood up and happily left the room.

"Why do I think I might have gotten myself into some thing I can't quite understand," Tom said getting three grins and two blank faces he sighed and chased after the teen, "Harry wait up!"

"Yup, Harry's good for him," Fenir said with a chuckle.

"And he's good for Harry," Remus said with a grin.

"And just think what the sex will be like," Draco said which earned him a slap to the back of the head from his father, "What its not like you all weren't thinking it to!"


	6. Sirius, Wedding Plans!

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Six: Sirius, Wedding Plans!

Harry soon feel into an easy working pace, he was use to the palace Tom called home with in the week, he was also use to the odd stares he received from the Deatheaters that wandered by. He was not use to Tom being so nice to him however, he still jumped when touched and felt scared when alone with him. Remus and Fenir were use to dragging Harry and Draco out side to practice magic, and Lucius had taken it upon himself to ease Harry into society. Then Severus also managed to get Harry to actually pay attention to what he was trying to teach the teen.

It seemed that every thing was coming full circle for the family, the once hated teen was now the center of their worlds nd no one wanted it to change. Except this time while in the center of the spot light Harry was not wanted to be killed he wa wanted for himself. Simply because he was Harry, a teen who seemed to be melting the cold heart of the Dark Lord.

Tom watched as his soon to be husband danced around with Draco the two were laughing and spinning, smiling fondly he left them to go and retrieve Sirius Black from the veil, "Mr. Black calm down!" he had to shout as the other man tried to get past him and find Harry, "It's been about a year since you fell back there!" that finally got the man to freeze, "I am Harry's fiance he has asked I bring you home, where we can explain everything to you."

"Take me to Harry! And you are not his fiance until Harry says you are,"Sirius snapped out, which ended u causing him to get lead through the Ministry he was rather amazed that they simply backed away from him and the man in front of him, once at the port key area he asked, "Who are you by the way?" he had no clue who had enough power to pull him from behind the Veil.

"Oh me," Tom waited till right before the portkey activated and said in a rather calm voice, "I'm Lord Voldemort," and with a shock filled expression from Sirius, they vanished once the landed he watched Sirius drop the book they had used.

"What The Bloody Hell Is Going On!" Sirius screamed backing away his heart going a million miles a minute, all he could think about was finding his pup and keeping him safe from the crazy man in front of him. He had no idea his voice traveled so much and that at that very moment the very person he wanted to protect wa headed his way.

"Siri!" Harry screamed running up the stairs he tackled into the other man and sat on his stomach happily, "Oh Padfoot, I missed you so much!" hugging him he pulled back to check him over, seeing the shock he turned his eyes to Tom, "What did you say to him?" he asked with a slight tease to his voice.

"Oh told him your my fiance...and might have mentioned who I am," Tom said with a shrug, he tried to look innocent which made Harry grin at him "Now Harry please make sure your godfather is settled in then meet me in the study."

"Alright," Harry said with a genuine smile, standing he pulled Sirius to his feet, "Okay let me explain - hey Siri!" he yelped as the other man tossed him over his shoulder and ran for it, "Moony! Fenir! Padfoot's trying to kidnap me!" he called out for help, when the werewolves tackled into them he skidded to a halt half way down the hall way away from the rest, "Siri calm down please, Tom is not going to hurt me, or you, or Reamy, I promise."

"Remus we have to get Bambi out of here, he's been bewitched!" Sirius said trying to get the other man to see sense, he felt a panic settle in when remus simply smiled.

"No I haven't," Harry said with a sigh, "I'll shorten up the explanation for you, Dumbledore traded me to him to stop the killings,"with a blank look he sighed again, "I told Tom that I'd only agree if he managed to bring you back from the Veil, thus why you are here," getting hugged close he laughed as he felt Sirius shaking against him, "Go ahead, threaten Tom as much as you like, the wolf pack has been doing so since I got here last week."

"Wolf pack?" Sirius asked startled.

"Two werewolves and one animagus, Draco Malfoy is my friend now and he is a wolf animagus, I'm a panther, yet the wolf pack still considers me one of them," Harry said with a laugh, getting held closer he smiled at Sirius, "So since your caught up I have to meet Tom in the study, Reamy find him a room please!" getting a nod he left and went to find the other man, getting tugged into an alcove near the study he was about to scream yet he knew who it was that he was against, turning he gazed into Tom's crimson eyes, "I thought you said the study."

"This is close enough," Tom said the corners of his mouth quirking slightly, "Besides Draco and Lucius both bugged it, luckily they don't know about this place."

Shifting slightly to get more comfortable Harry did not realize his movements were slowly turning the other man on, finally stopping he found a comfortable place to lean against and smiled, "So why did you need to see me?"

"Well, I got your godfather back," Tom started getting a nod to continue he smiled coyly, "So I thought we might want to start planning our wedding," with a side ways look he knew Harry was not comfortable with the marriage idea, "I know it was agreed to one month after his return, but if you want to make it two then I'm fine with that."

"Really?" Harry asked, getting a nod he counted the months in his head, "How about six weeks, that way its in the middle of June?" getting a nod he smiled he had always wanted a summer wedding.

"Now colors are very important in weddings of our world, we will wear the colors that represent what we are trying to bring to the marriage, so we'll go over them later and base the main design of the wedding around them," getting a nod Tom smiled at his fiance fondly, "Now I'm partial to chocolate but what type of cake would you like."

"Oh chocolate with raspberry filling," Harry said eyes lighting up, "That's my favorite."

"Hmm, that sounds rather good," Tom agreed, "Okay now one last thing, can you write down anyone you want to come. I'll do the same and we can cross off any one who we can not stand."

"Sounds fair enough," Harry said with a grin, "Anything else?"

Tom gazed at the teens face before simply dropping a kiss to his forehead, "Nope nothing else, you're free to go now," and he watched a wide eyed Harry stumble away from him before a rose color touched the teens cheeks and he walked away almost dazed.


	7. Fitting In

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Seven: Fitting In

Harry blushed later that week as Narcissa had him stand up on a platform to get fitted for his wedding robes, her and Draco were discussing colors and Tom sat watching as the tailor's hands skimmed rather close to area's of Harry that they should not be near. Tom could tell he tailor thought Harry was adorable, and was waiting for the right moment to strike him down for making a pass at what was his and only his.

"I've got it!" Narcissa said happily, "Green,because he is kind and forgiving!"

"Oh and the underside should be white!" Draco said happily, "Because he is pure in thought and body!"

"My thoughts aren't so pure right now Draco," Harry snapped out.

"Not that kind of pure, deary," the tailor said settling a hand on Harry's shoulder, "He's means you're a virgin," watching Harry's cheeks flush he giggled, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Cissy was one also."

"We still need a trim color," Tom pointed out getting the tailor to step back by the bite he had in his voice, his eyes clearly shouted, 'Mine!' and the tailor knew it.

"Well duh silver," Harry said breaking his blushing moment, "For peace and tranquility," he got four odd looks and chuckled, "Hey I studied the colors of my parents weddings, mom wore silver and white while Dad wore red and silver."

"Silver trim, green robes with white underlay," Narcissa said with a smile, "Those were my colors, tough not in that order, and the green looked sickly on my skin color, however it will bring out your eyes nicely."

"Okay that's settled," Harry said stepping down much to the tailors disappointment, "What are you wearing?" he asked Tom.

"Black outer robes for life changes, silver underlay for peace and a red trim for power and happiness," Tom answered without so mush as batting a lash, getting a smile from Harry he felt glad to have incorporated the teens color and his fathers color into his own look, especially if it meant getting one of those rare smiles that actually touched Harry's eyes.

The next week Harry spent most his time with Sirius who seemed to be working on getting use to the idea that Harry was marrying the Dark Lord. When Harry, Remus and Sirius were asked to attend a meeting so that the Deatheaters could finally learn what the three were doing at the Palace. Tom and Harry were bickering on the platform reserved for the Dark Lord as the others filed in. Remus, Severus, Sirius, Draco, Lucius, and Fenir were sitting on the edge watching as the two had the small fight.

"No, ha, no!" Harry said crossing his arms and turning his back on the other male.

"Harry!" Tom turned him back around and growled out, "Why are you being so difficult over this! It makes sense!"

Glaring Harry snapped out, "That word makes me sound like a whore, think of something else," and turned his back on him again, Tom had made the mistake of calling Harry his Consort and the teen wanted something else to be said, anything else would be better.

Sighing Tom collapsed on his throne and closed his eyes, "Lucius start the meeting," he ordered getting a chuckle he snapped out, "It's not funny!" he had no clue why Harry was being so difficult.

"My Lord it is rather funny," Lucius chuckled before standing to look at the Deatheaters who were waiting for an explanation, no one was allowed to argue with their Lord and no one was allowed on his platform, "My fellow Deatheaters welcome to this joyous event, sadly you will not know the meaning behind it until our Lord figures out a word that Harry agrees to."

Seeing the shocked faces Harry smirked, "I really like Malfoy's," that made Remus, Draco, Fenir, and Sirius burst out laughing, yet Tom tugged him back onto his lap, "Hey-"

"Harry don't say things like that," Tom said his voice almost pleading, getting a look saying 'make-me' he sighed and lay his head on the teens shoulder, his frustration left him after about ten minutes when he felt Harry stroking his hair calmly, almost comfortingly. Standing suddenly he picked Harry up and set him on his throne and turned to look at his followers.

"You call me that word and I'll destroy the palace," Harry called out sweetly, he looked innocent.

"Don't worry," Tom said with a smirk in Harry's direction, focusing back onto his followers he announced, "Alright to answer some questions, let me first point out who is here,"motioning to the two Malfoy's he said, "These two are known to all of you as the Malfoy's they now consist of the inner circle, yes Lucius was there before and yes it is odd for Draco to be let in but trust me odder things will happen tonight," with a sigh he turned to the werewolves, "Fenir you all know, his friend is also a werewolf named Remus Lupin, officially a Light Wizard yet a Dark creature, he is here as the magical guardian of Harry Potter."

"Wait isn't that me?" Sirius asked getting swatted by Draco and Remus he chuckled, "Okay, okay fine."

"I'm getting to you," Tom said shaking his head, "That rowdy man is Sirius Black, he is the legal guardian of Harry Potter," with that Tom stepped back so the followers could see that Harry practically lay on the throne, his legs thrown over one side, and he was spinning the silver crown that Draco insisted he wear around on a finger, "Harry be a dear and put that on," Tom said which startled his followers, and yet they saw the teen put the crown on as if he had not a care in the world, "Thank you," turning his attention back to his followers he smirked at them, "In about a months time I will marry this teen, Harry Potter is to be my Dark Prince!"

"What!" screeched Bellatrix, her wand was out and a crucio was on her lips before she had a wolf, a large black dog and two pissed off werewolves on her, "Uh..."

"See why I like the Wolf Pack so much?" Harry asked Tom who nodded his head, sighing Harry sat straight up and stood up walking out to stand next to Tom he gazed at the growling group, "Guys, down."

All four backed away slowly eyes still on Bellatrix, when they all returned to the way they were before Harry smiled at Tom who swatted him in the arm, "Fine so having a group of guard dogs is really a good idea," he admitted, shooing the teen back to the throne he smirked at his followers, "Now does any one want to say they have a problem with Harry?" silence, "Good."


	8. Sickness and Scares

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eight: Sickness and Scares

The next night was the full moon and Tom stood on a balcony watching as the two werewolves romped around with the wolf version of Draco, Sirius in his grim form and then Harry walked up next to him still a human. Smiling slightly Harry moved to stand on the balcony ledge Tom's eyes widened when the teen dropped down, yet his eyes softened when Harry landed as a sleek powerful black panther. The dogs took turns sniffing the panther over before finally allowing him to join in on the fun, Tom fell asleep sitting on the balcony watching the teen have fun.

Harry moved to gently shake Tom's arms the next morning, "Hey, wake up," he tried the other man was sleeping on the lounge with his head in an odd position, "Tom, wake up," it was raining softly and he did not want the other man to get sick.

"Eh," pulling the teen down onto his chest Tom held him close before turning and holding him close, nuzzling the soft skin that was exposed to him he sighed contently and eventually it hit him that some one was with him. Opening his eyes slowly he gazed into startled green emeralds that made him freeze as he realized who he was pretty much pinning to the floor, "Harry?"

Gulping slightly Harry nodded, "Can we get up now please? It's raining," Harry said which got him pulled up and carried into the room that connected the balcony to the palace, getting set on a sofa and suddenly wrapped in a blanket he peeked out at him, "I was only outside a few minutes, you've been there all night."

"I'm fine-achoo," Tom sneezed, sneezing again he realized he must have caught a cold.

"Oh no you're sick," Harry said standing up he took the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled Tom down onto the couch next to him, covering him up he lay his hand against his forehead, "You have a fever," tucking him in he stood up, "I'll go get Severus," and with a final fleeting look he left the room.

Severus managed to give Tom three potions, a fever reducer, a cough suppressant and one to help with the pounding in his head, "Harry can I trust you to stay and watch him?" getting a nod Severus left the teen some extra potions and left the main bedroom, he had levitated Tom to the room Harry following like an obedient little boy.

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Tom and settled easily on the bed opposite him as the other man fell into a calm sleep, watching him diligently for a few hours he eventually fell asleep curled next to him like a kitten. When a groan came from Tom he was up in an instant and his cool hands flitted across his warm face slightly panicked. Getting a sigh as he settled his hands on his cheek he left them there realizing the other was simply over heated. Again Harry fell asleep next to him, partially on him, his hands slid down to drape around his neck as his face lay on his chest.

"Hmm," Tom murmured as he felt a slight pressure on his chest, opening his eyes he saw Harry's dark hair and pale skin. Remembering that he had been sick he sat up slowly, Harry's body shifted down so his head rested on his lap and his arms lay splayed out across his hips, '_He stayed with me all night...why did he do that?_' he thought to himself before running his fingers through the teens hair and chuckling as a purr floated up to his ears.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked as he moved from the door way, he had been watching them for about ten minutes, closing the door behind him he moved to stand at the side of the bed, "Uncle Sev sent me when Harry did not send word about how you were doing."

"I'm fine now," Tom answered not even realizing his hand was still stroking Harry's hair softly, almost petting him, "How long was I out?" he wanted to know if Harry had been with him the whole time but was not willing to deal with the answer, if Harry had not been with him all night then he knew he'd feel hurt and would rather just pretend.

However, he should have known better then to ask the Malfoy heir such a question with out expecting him to avoid the hidden questions, "Since yesterday, Harry found you around six in the morning, its about dinner time, I'd say you were out for almost thirty six hours...Harry has yet to leave your side," Draco added, seeing the lights of hope flash in the other mans eyes he smirked softly, "You're lucky he's meant to marry you, Sirius almost through a fit when Sev told him where Harry was, took Remus and Fenir to explain that eventually Harry would be in here every night so he should just get use to it."

"No," Tom said looking at the blond teen, "These are the outer chambers, the rooms Harry will share with me lie deeper in this suite, these rooms will be converted over into a guest room, or nursery - if he wants kids that is," he added quickly getting a smile from the teen he tilted his head, "You know something."

"Yes I do, and no I won't tell you Pack secret," Draco said before turning into a wolf and howling loudly.

Sitting up Harry toppled over and off the bed by the force of his movements, "Ow..."getting licked by a wolf he chuckled, "Dray stop that's nasty!" sitting up he watched his friend change back, "So why did you howl like tha-" yet his eyes went wide when he remembered that Tom had been sick, going to stand he tripped over the other teen and crashed into the bed, "Uff..." seeing crimson eyes watching him he smiled happily, "Tom! How do you feel?" he asked as he turned around and climbed on the bed properly to feel his forehead and cheeks, "You're still a little hot, would you like another potion?"

"No I'm good," Tom said with a smile at the teen who was taking such god care of him, "Though I am hungry, will you have dinner with me Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said with a smile, he had not noticed Draco slip out of the room, but when he did he suspected it was him who told Dobby where the two were and that they would be eating in the bedroom. For the elf appeared with a dinner for two, "Oh that was quick."

Harry leaned back against the headboard with Tom and ate dinner, they ate in a peaceful silence and Harry smiled when the other man vanished the dishes to simply hold him close as they both fell asleep again. However, Tom awoke the next morning to an empty bed, frowning slightly he looked around the room Harry was no where to be seen, yet suddenly he heard him from the hall way.

"Bellatrix!" Harry snapped out with a growl, "What the Hell do you think you were doing! You are a married woman if you want laid that badly go to your husband and stay away from mine!" came Harry's annoyed voice.

"He's only marrying you because of your power you brat!" Bellatrix's voice snarled back, Tom was about to get out of bed and fix the situation yet he heard her suddenly screech, "You Little Bastard! That Was My Wand!"

"Then Don't point it at me you Bitch," Harry said, Tom froze he had never heard Harry's voice so cold.

"What's going on here?" came Remus's voice, then the sounds of someone running away, "Harry why are you shaking?"

Tom finally made his presence known he opened the door and saw that Harry was in deed shaking, the teens back was to him but he could see the worry on the wolf's face and moved to touch Harry's shoulder, "Harry?"

Jumping Harry spun to look at him, "Oh hey...how do you feel today?" Harry's voice was slightly subdued, and his eyes were not as warm as they usually were.

"I'm not so hot with out my favorite Healer with me when I wake up," Tom said slight flirtation in his voice, getting a smile he saw Harry's eyes warm up some and knew that he had not lost the teen because of that bitches words to him, "Hello Remus, mind if I borrow lil Dr. Potter here?"

Remus only smiled at the man, "Go right ahead," pushing Harry towards him he watched the two leave the hall and enter the bedroom before turning his nose to the air he had to find Bellatrix and find out what she said to the teen to make him shake like that.


	9. Kitten Play

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Nine: Kitten Play

A week before the wedding Harry sat on the platform as a panther while Tom had a meeting, the group's eyes occasionally drifted to him and he would yawn a cat yawn that showed off his pearly white long fangs, Tom simply petted him and scratched behind his ear. Ever since Tom had gotten sick Harry had been close to him, the Deatheaters knew this and wondered where the teen was now. Only the Pack and Tom knew about his animagus form, they were rather sketchy that the teen who prided himself in having a pack of dogs watching his back would allow his soon to be husband to have a panther in the palace.

"My Lord," Lucius asked, he was a member of the Pack through his fatherly connection to Draco, and he wanted to say the question that had buzzed by him quite a few times during the meeting already. Getting motioned at to speak he asked, "Where might your darling Prince be? And why do you have such a magnificent creature with you?"

Tom smirked he could not help himself, he had to pervert the situation, "Well Lucius my dear Prince is currently rather sleepy so my best guess would be he's in our rooms, as for this creature," stroking his hand down Harry's back he smirked, "This is part of the Wolf Pack, a beauty isn't he. Harry insisted we keep the panther close at hand, he does not quite trust all of you and wants to keep me as safe as possible."

"We would never attack you My Lord," came a voice he did not quite recognize.

"Yes I know, but since some one tried to sneak in my room a few weeks ago he has been protective," Tom said getting swatted at by the panthers paw he gazed down at Harry who looked away as if insulted, "Hmm, fine be that way. Stubborn beast," getting tackled over by the cat he got licked across the face then Harry took a leap off the stage and began to wander through the crowd, "I swear Harry leaves you with me because your such a troublesome creature!"

"Rowr," Harry growled out slightly, Lucius and Tom both knew it as his playful tone as a panther, moving he rubbed against the elder Malfoy's legs and let loose a purr, getting petted softly he turned his eyes back to Tom and mainly challenged him, 'You-can-not-call-me-a-beast-and-get-away-with-it' that's what his eyes said and he winked at him.

"Why you," Tom followed the large feline off the stage and moved to try and grab him yet he darted away, chasing the cat around Tom finally caught him and laughed as he pulled him onto the stage again, panting slightly from the chase he saw his followers gazing at him in shock, "Heh, I'm allowed to act human every now and then."

That night Harry was at dinner he had transformed partially so he had a tail and the cat ears and the fangs and the Deatheaters wondered if he was mocking their Lord, "Tom be a dearrr and pass me the crrream," Harry practically purred out.

Passing the cream over to the teen Tom chuckled as he added it to his tea, Harry had only wanted chocolate and tea for dinner and Tom had given in letting him have what he wanted, "Harry please turn human completely," Tom said softly getting a snicker from Draco and Sirius he turned to them, "Why is he acting this way?"

"You called his panther a stubborn beast, this is your punishment," Draco answered tossing his friend a small piece of chocolate, "Until you learn to get along with the panther he will stay partially cat."

"Fine," Tom said turning to take Harry's face in his hands he looked at him and said in barely a whisper, so only Harry could hear him, "I'm sorry if I insulted you, and you don't have to turn back all the way if you don't want to, but I would like to see your pretty eyes and not those fearsome panther eyes you're currently sporting," that got a smile and Harry turned human for him, "Thank you, now will you eat some actual dinner?"

"Alright," Harry said just as softly, getting offered Tom's plate he smirked and simply took the roll and chicken leg, "You eat the rest," getting a slight squeeze to the shoulder he tilted his head at him and fluttered his lashes at him teasingly.

"You are such a flirt," Remus said which made everyone look at him like he was about to be struck dead, that is except the Pack who burst out laughing, the Deatheaters did not know how the wolf would survive calling the Dark Lord's intended a flirt.

"Eh," Harry said shrugging, "Gets him to play nice."

"Play nice huh," Tom chuckled before doing something that had the Deatheaters confused and the Pack rolling in laughter, he stood and picked Harry up over his shoulder like a cave man, "Come now love lets see who plays nice," and took him from the room.

Once in the study Tom began to tickle the teen who squealed in laughter and tried to get away, pulling the teen back into his arms Tom kissed his cheek and held him close as they both laughed themselves silly. They had done this before, locking themselves away from the rest of the world and either talking, tickling and throwing things at each other, such things would involve transfiguration potions to the point where Tom was a duck for an hour and Harry was a girl for a day.

(Yes I know this chapter was short, sorry!)


	10. Blessed Union

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Ten: Blessed Union

The week flew by and Harry was sleeping in his room when the day of his wedding came up, he woke up to Draco and Sirius jumping on his bed, Remus and Fenir were watching him from the door way and both knew that Harry was on his way to being tossed into a world he was not quite ready for. Meanwhile, Lucius and Severus helped Tom get ready, both men were startled that he seemed nervous, and knew that a wave a change was headed for them, one that could only be good.

Narcissa was out back settling in the twenty or so guest the couple had decided on, ten people would sit on either side of the alley way, Harry's side would be Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Sirius, Remus, and Fenir had opted to sit on the teens side. The Dark Lord's side had Bellatrix, the Lestrange brother, Lucius and herself, Severus, the head vampire Lord Clay, the head werewolf Clan Leader Marcus, and a Dark Elf Prince Ga-hie. The Dark Creatures were friends of Tom and wanted to make sure he was marrying some one that they approved of.

Harry met Tom at the base of the alley way and they walked up it together both wearing silver ring crowns much to Draco's amusement, both men seemed calm and in control and yet those closest to them knew they both wanted to just get this over with so people would not be focusing solely on them. The Dark Elf's wife was a Dark Priestess and she decided to proceeded over the wedding, after they gave their vows to honor and protect each other she smiled at them kindly.

"And even though it is against my customs and not widely seen in the wizarding world weddings I do believe to seal this bond you must kiss," that got two rather undignified looks, the gathered crowd could not help but lean in to see if they would actually do it, Sirius and Draco were practically bouncing at the prospect of the two finally having a real kiss, "Times a wasting boys."

"Fine," Harry said surprising everyone he moved first and gave Tom a soft gentle kiss before pulling back and looking at the elf, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic, I had not expected you to be the one to take the first step," she smiled and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I bless this union with that of a babe," she was able to grant such things and had just granted Harry with the gift of children.

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned to Tom, "You are so not touching me, ever!" and with that he left the area followed by Draco and Sirius, both really confused.

"Elmy, what did you say to him?" Tom asked wondering why his new husband was already banning him from sex, he had not done anything wrong so it had to of been something she had said to him.

"Oh I blessed your union with a babe, he shall conceive a child after you have him for the first time," Elmy said before giggling at Tom's startled look, "Don't you want children?"

"Yes but...he is only sixteen," Tom said turning and following the path Harry had gone he saw the other two leaning on his new husband and the dark haired teen sat on a bench rather annoyed and asked, "May I have a moment with him?" once alone with Harry he tilted the teens head up, "I did not ask her to do that, please believe me."

"I do," Harry said softly, he did not know if Tom even wanted to have children with him, even though he knew he shouldn't doubt him he still did, he feared that what Bellatrix had said was true even though Tom had told him he was not marrying him for his power, he had never explained why he wanted Harry to marry him"Oh well I wanted children guess I'll just start having them sooner then I thought."

Tom was startled by this, "You want to have my children?" getting a blushing shrug he smiled and kissed Harry softly, so softly that Harry was not certain he had been kissed, "We have a party to get back to," leading the teen back to the party he saw Sirius and Draco had explained everything to the rest of the guests for they were all giggling and glancing at Harry's stomach, as if he already had the babe inside of him.

"Well stop gawking at me," Harry said motioning to the meal they had ready, he did not like people staring at him, "Go eat!"

"Wow, hormones already," Draco chuckled, getting a fork thrown at him he chuckled and ducked, "Harry seriously don't get so worked up it not good for juniors health."

"Draco I'm going to kill you," Harry said his eyes narrowed on the blond teen as if hoping his death glare would actually kill the blond.

Clay, Marcus, Ga-Hie and Elmy watched as the young Lord Riddle actually made Draco choke on his dinner, they all smiled and watched as Sirius and Lucius tried to help the blond teen. Eventually Harry looked away and stole a glance at his husband who sat at his side, they could all tell that even if love was not yet a factor in this marriage that it soon would be. Especially with a baby on the way, they knew that Harry would conceive with in the week as was written in the contract.

"Tom my friend," Clay said getting glanced at by the table he smiled a fanged grin, "We have decided that this little hellion is a good match to you and we bless this union."


	11. Animal Instinct

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eleven: Animal Instinct

That night Harry was half asleep as Tom carried him up and to their rooms, laying the sleepy teen down he brushed some of his ebony hair back and smiled at him. Pulling the boots off the teen he removed the robe and picked Harry up to pull the blankets back and lay him down a second time, this time he was asleep, covering him up he moved to the bathroom and got in the shower. When he came out Harry was already curled into the blankets as if he were the king of the bed, sliding in next to him he pulled the lithe teen against himself and drifted off.

The next morning Harry woke first and was confused as to why he was in someones arms, then the memories of the wedding came back and with that came the headache from the wine Draco kept giving him, whimpering he burrowed into Tom's side trying to hide from the light of the sun, "Oh you're awake," Tom chuckled, moving his hand casually the curtains closed,and Harry slide back out of the blankets, "Headache?" getting a nod he summoned the teen some tea, "This will help."

"Thanks," Harry said softly drinking the tea slowly he waited a few moments and the headache vanished, "My memory goes blank right around the cake being served...what happened after that?"

"Well not much really, you pretty much fell asleep so I brought you inside and decided it was best for you to just sleep it off," hearing music he sighed, "Though I think our guests might still be partying down stairs with out us," getting a shrug he asked, "Wonder if Dumbledore even knows we married last night..."

"He does, I sent him a letter yesterday," Harry said with a small smirk, "Asked him if it was too much of an inconvenience for him to come, which he couldn't because he had a trail he had to go to involving one of his Order members," getting hugged close he smiled softly.

"You are trying to make him regret his decision aren't you," Tom chuckled kissing the teens exposed throat, feeling Harry shiver at the touch he smiled against his throat, "Ticklish?"

"Yes," Harry answered, he broke into giggles as Tom began to kiss his throat front to back and left it only to pull back and blow cool-air onto the moist skin, "St-stop that's mean," he gasped out.

"Heh, my bad but Harry I..." gazing at the teens face he sighed and flopped back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, he wanted the teen but also knew that if he was to just try and take advantage he would scare his husband away from him, however, because of the contract they had a week to consummate the bond. Getting the teen to curl to his side he sighed, "The contract..."

"I know," Harry said, he knew where Tom was going and smiled softly against his chest, "I'm okay with it...I'm not going to lie and say I'm not afraid of you, because I am terrified...but I know you won't intentionally hurt me...but..." hiding his face he mumbled, "You're the only person who will ever see me like that and it scares me..."

"Oh Harry," Tom pulled him up to gaze in his eyes with a smile, "I promise you here and now that I will treasure you and never use anything that might happen between us against you,"getting a sad look he chuckled at him, "What's wrong?"

Looking away Harry mumbled something, that something sounded suspiciously like, "What if I'm no good," which made Tom smile and chuckle softly.

"I highly doubt that Harry, you can tell if some one is going to be bad at sex in the way they act," Tom said, he gt a look that mainly demanded he explain and smiled, "See that look proves it, you my dear sweet husband happen to be a spit fire, a little hellion and I'm certain that you will be one of two things while having sex," tracing Harry's cheek he smiled, "You will either be very bold and daring or you will be meek and angelic when it comes to sex, or with our luck you'll be both."

"A meek hellion...hmm," Harry leaned up on one elbow as if thinking about what that would be like, "Might be fun-" getting tugged close and kissed soundly he melted against him, this was their first really intense kiss and he liked it.

"We should...go greet our guests," Tom said softly dropping butterfly kisses across Harry's face, getting a nod he smiled as the teen retreated into the bathroom, hearing the shower he could not help it he peeked, getting a great view of the teens nude back he slipped in the room and made sure not to make a sound as he watched Harry shower.

Turning Harry yelped, "Tom!" turning away from him he blushed from head to toe, "What are you doing!" not getting an answer he peeked over his shoulder and froze for Tom was stripping down, looking away he yelped again when the other man slide in behind him, "Tom!"

"Harry," Tom said sweetly, "We're gonna see each other naked in the future, thought a shower was a good idea to introduce the concept to you," he chuckled pulling the teen back against his chest he washed him down, by the end of their shower they were both really relaxed, Harry was casually leaning back against him while Tom nipped at his throat and shoulder. Pulling him out of the shower Tom wrapped a towel around the teens body and laughed as he shook his head like a dog, "Truly part of the Pack you are!"

"Can't help myself," Harry said shrugging, "Animal instinct."

"Instinct huh," Tom said turning a slightly predatory smile to the teen he smirked, "I'll show you animal instinct, "and so began their chase, Harry lost the towel on his way into the bedroom and was pinned naked to the bed by his equally naked husband who kissed him senseless, pulling back Tom chuckled and kissed him once more, "Okay time to get dressed," he was introducing Harry to the sensations of what it would be like when they finally did have sex so that the teen would not be as nervous.


	12. JamesPotter?

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Twevle: James...Potter?

Harry laughed as he dashed out of their room followed by Tom, both were dressed and both were laughing Harry scampered down the stairs and dove behind the sofa which had Draco and Clay on it, "Tom's not too happy with me," he chuckled.

"Oh Harry love get your adorable little arse back up here and change my hair color right!" Tom said, he could not help but laugh, he had been teasing the teen and Harry had changed his hair platinum blond, he looked like a Malfoy now, "I know you like the Malfoy's but this is a bit much."

"But you look cute!" Harry protested not leaving his hiding spot, "Oops," covering his mouth he was suddenly being picked up, by speaking he had given his position away to his husband, "Hey Tom."

"Hair," Tom said, getting an innocent look he began to tickle him, "Hair!"

"Okay!" Harry gasped out, getting released he ran his hands through the others hair so it seemed to bleed back into the deep brown it had been before, "Better?"

"Yes," Tom chuckled sweeping Harry back into his arms he turned to look at the group of people in the living room, "Hello, who wants breakfast?" e asked them, Harry was curled delicately in his arms like a sweet angel.

"So Clay," Draco said turning to look at the vampire, "Is he knocked up yet? Or is my baby still a baby?"

"Still a baby," Clay answered, he was proud of Tom, they all saw how drunk Harry had been and were all re-leaved to learn that he had not taken advantage of he teen, "Though they do seem to smell more like each other now."

"Yes they do," Fenir agreed moving to circle the couple before noticing Harry's look up and away accompanied by a blush, "Oh something did happen!"

"Shut up," Harry said his face tinted pink with a blush.

"Yes something did," Tom agreed before leading Harry towards the dining room, 'And no, I'm not telling. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Well my guess would be shower," Remus said following them, getting looks from everyone he shrugged, 'They smell like water, and soap."

"Good observation," Clay said with a laugh, he was the only creature to stay besides the two wolf's that lived here, "So what happened in this shower?" he asked eyes zoned on Harry since he seemed most likely to give away hints.

"Ha," Harry said crossing his arms and looking at Clay with out so much as a blush, "Don't you wish you knew," he said to the vampire, no one had warned Clay that he should not try and challenge the teen because he had the amazing ability to defeat any thing thrown his way.

"Hmm," Clay continued to gaze directly into Harry's eyes and frowned when he could not pry into the young wizards mind, he had never come across a mortal who could keep him out of their mind when they had such direct eye contact, "Who are you?" he asked with a frown.

"Harry James Riddle," Harry answered back not even stumbling over the last name change, he said it as if he was born with the name, "Are you going to keep trying or do you admit defeat?" he asked, this startled Clay even more, humans could not sense vampires with in their minds.

"I admit defeat," Clay said bowing his head, when he looked up next he saw not the warrior that had stared him down but the happily bouncy teen that he had seen get married the night before talking to Tom as if he wee the most amusing person in the world. Remus and Fenir both caught the vampires eye and they silently agreed to meet after breakfast, once alone with the two he said, "Harry can not be a normal wizard teenager, I could not get in his mind and he was gazing directly into my eyes. He also knew what I was doing..."

"Eh, that's Harry for you," Remus said with a shrug, "He's never been one to follow the rules of nature...or rules in general."

"Hardy Har Har," Harry said as he came up upon them, "I followed the contract did I not?" getting nods he nodded also, 'See I can follow the rules, I just prefer to bend them as best I can," looking at them he smiled softly, "Now why exactly were you three discussing me?"

"Harry it is suppose to be impossible to stare a vampire down, also Clay should have had no trouble breaking into your mind," Fenir explained which got a shrug, a giggle and a happy Harry trotting away as if he had no care in the world, "That boy is so weird."

"You're telling me this?" Remus laughed, "I've watched him grow up, he does the most random things when no one expects it, hell he can speak any language after simply hearing it," Remus chuckled, "He learned how to fight just by watching kung fu movies, and has the most fun when people think he's sweet innocent little boy who would never, could never hurt someone and then the next thing you know he's slugging the closest person just to see a brawl!"

"I never knew he was that odd," Fenir chuckled, yet they both saw Clay's startled look, "What?"

"I...who is his father?" Clay asked them both, hearing , 'James Potter' he chuckled softly then fainted.

"Clay?" Tom said startled as he spotted the vampire faint, "What did you two say to him?"

"Just told him who Harry's father was," Remus said rather confused as to why the vampire had fainted over that fact, "Then he chuckled and down he went."

Sitting up Clay rubbed his head, "Does he sleep?"

"Who Harry or James?" Remus asked, "James is dead, so I guess he sleeps...and Harry has problems sleeping, unless Tom hisses him to sleep, why?"

"Sweet Merlin and Cain in a hand basket," Clay said his golden eyes following the teens movements, "Did any of you see his parents during the pregnancy?"

"Huh, now that you mention it," Remus said thinking back, "No, Dumbledore said that Lily could not risk it...we were at war after all."

"She was never carrying him," Clay said before standing up and turning to look at Tom, "You married my son," that statement made everyone present look at him like a gold fish, "He is half vampire, half wizard, stronger then both because of the magic in his blood," still getting blinked at he smirked, "I have a son"

"Who's your son?" Harry asked as he dragged a reluctant Draco out into the hall way and away from Sirius who was trying to dye Lucius's hair purple, Draco had wanted to defend his father, "Can we meet him?"

"You already have," Clay said gazing intently at the teen who looked around as if looking for a miniature vampire.

"Who?" looking around Harry frowned, "I'm hungry...Dobby!" the elf appeared, 'Hey Dobby look I'm trying to figure out a puzzle and rather hungry, so could you-"

"A burger and fries for young Master Harry!" Dobby said vanishing into the air, he reappeared holding the food out as soon as Harry took it he vanished again.

"How is it he always knows what I want?" Harry mumbled to himself before snagging Draco's arm as he went to slip into the other room, twisting them around he forced Draco on the floor and sat on him to eat his burger contently, "So whose your son?"

Clay had his head almost tilted all the way around trying to figure out how Harry had gotten Draco in that position so quickly, "Um...you."

"Who's You?" Harry asked finishing the burger and starting in on the fries, 'Funny name, no offense."

"No You is You, as in Harry Potter, you," Clay said he watched Harry blink at him, eat a fry then blink at him again, setting his empty plate aside he stood up and dragged Draco off.

"Remus! Sirius! Fenir! Now!" Harry called as he left the room still dragging Draco, the three men chased after him.

"Wow, he demands something and they follow," Clay said with a chuckle, "Oh well, shall we Tom?"

"Yes lets," Tom said and they followed, snagging Lucius as they went, Severus was at Hogwarts.


	13. Fathers and Kisses

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Thriteen: Fathers and Kisses

Once in a sitting room Harry had the four he brought sit and ignored the extra three as he paced back and forth, changing between panther and human he decided on human and stopped to look at the four on the couch, "Okay, so it seems according to Clay that I am his son, who wants to try explaining that twist to my life to me?" getting no volunteers he shook his head, "Come on guys I've got a genius criminal, two werewolves and a sly little snake, some one should be able to figure it out for me."

"Harry I-"Clay started, yet the teen turned feral eyes on him and snapped out at him like a wild cat protecting its young, "Oh."

Turning his attention back to the four Harry raised an eyebrow at them, "Well?'

"My guess would be that James and Clay hooked up and James actually carried you, they would not have told us because well...half breeds like that don't usually survive, they die because people are afraid of them," Remus said calmly.

"And?" Harry asked wanting more information.

"Well if you let Clay explain you'd have the whole story wouldn't you," Draco said which got Harry to glare at him, "Hey just saying, he is your father -according to him any ways, so we might as well hear him out before you decided to go on a killing spree."

Frowning Harry made a face at Draco, "I hate when you make sense," plopping into a chair he glanced at Clay, "Okay speak."

Clay blinked at him startled, he had no clue why the teen seemed so angry at him, "Harry I knew your father well, obviously," getting a bored look he tried a different way, "See vampires are told not to mate with humans because their children usually get slaughtered at a young age simply because they hold to much power or can't control their blood lust...which I'm guessing has never activated in you, but any ways James simply stopped seeing me one day and the next thing I know he's married and his wife is expecting a child, it never occurred to me," with that he looked at his child hopefully.

"Fine," Harry said allowing the idea to finally sink in some, "Well all I can say to right now is," pausing he smirked maliciously, "Neutiquam erro," with that he stood up and left the startled vampire in the room with the confused people.

"He's not lost? What's that got to do with anything," Fenir asked, he knew Latin as most pure bloods knew the ancient language.

"That...That's the vampire imperial saying, how does he know it? I didn't even learn it till I first killed and ...how..." Clay was so confused, "NO one could have told him that to say that meant he was was allowing himself to be part of the vampire community..."

"He is clever," Tom said with a smirk of satisfaction," Well, I'm off to find my husband!" and with that he chased after the teen, catching him out side of their rooms he asked, "So my little vampire, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

Smiling playfully Harry shrugged, "Oh I was thinking of finding a nice mortal man to play with, would you happen to know anyone who might be interested?" getting turned and flat out kissed he kissed back winding his hands up around his throat, they stood there simply kissing for about ten minutes before pulling apart due to a variety of cat calls, "Oh damn."

Sighing out in frustration Tom turned to see all the men they held close watching them, Clay and Sirius looked like they did not know whether to hit Tom or smile, Remus and Fenir were smirking in their wolfish way, Draco was making cat calls, while Lucius who had gotten Severus to explain, both of them were making ungodly faces as if not sure to laugh or scream. Pulling Harry's blushing body closer Tom turned his back to them and opened the door, leading Harry in he closed the door in their faces.

"Great just bloody great, Draco will never let me live this down," Harry said smacking his head with the palm of his hand, "I should have thought more, of course they would come looking, why was I not thinking!" dropping to the floor he sighed and gazed at Tom, "Why are you smiling?"

"I do believe I'm going to like seeing you every day and watching you go from almost murdering someone to being playful and flirty to being embarrassed and frustrated so easily," sitting next to him he smiled, "So tell me, are you happy?"

Blinking at him Harry smiled softly, "Yes I am," leaning up he kissed him again, "I love this," getting tugged close he moaned softly when Tom began to hiss and kiss him all at once.

Knocking Draco called out, "We can hear you both,"hearing a thud against the door and another moan he looked at the others who were watching the door as if not sure how to respond, when a few more moans floated out from the room and some gasps he blushed as he thought of what they had to be doing.

Tom had pinned Harry to the door and was busy pulling his shirt off, once the teen was half naked and he was practically half naked with his shirt undone and hanging limply against him he thrust forward against the teen. Kissing him he continued to hump in to the teen and gasped out as Harry returned the motion. Both knew the others could hear them and they wanted the others to know that Harry and him were comfortable with each other.

Pulling back Harry put a finger to his lips and rubbed forward to whisper, "How much of a show do you want to put on?" he asked his voice deeper as lust laced in his words.

Turning the teen around Tom ran his hands down Harry's sides and began to thrust against him and if they were both naked then he would be having sex with him. Hearing the teen moan throatily and toss his head back he began to kiss and bite at Harry's neck, rubbing harder he dropped a hand to grope his husband needfully.

Everyone outside the door turned red as they heard the noises Harry was making, when they heard the door shake they all ran for it leaving them alone since Harry seemed to be getting fucked against the door. None of them needed the sight in there minds.

(Harry is still a virgin, him and Tom just fooled around, the sex scene is in two chapters and lol, it causes problems.)


	14. Dumbledore Visits

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Fourteen: Dumbledore Visits

When Harry and Tom came down around lunch time they all looked away, that is until both werewolves and Clay sensed that Harry was still a virgin. Looking at them Clay took a step towards Harry before remembering that he did not want him near him, with a frown he backed away from Harry his heart falling.

Harry saw the shock of Clay and frowned himself, moving forward he looked at Clay before smiling warmly, "Tom I'm gonna skip out on our lunch okay," grabbing his fathers hand he dragged him off , "Come tell me about Dad!" for two hours they spent time together and Harry was fine with Clay laying a hand on his shoulder, and when Harry went back to Tom's side he kissed his husbands cheek. Which surprised their guests, who was Dumbledore, "Hello Professor."

"Harry...you seem well," Dumbledore said with a twinkle of his eye, "How has Tom been treating you?"

Not able to pass up the chance Harry smiled innocently, "Oh he's perfect," walking towards the far door he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "Though I might not be able to sit properly for a week," with a giggle he left his mortified husband behind.

"Harry!" Tom called out his face turning red, covering his eyes he sighed and glanced at Dumbledore's wide eyes, "He was only joking-Clay!" he asked as the vampire burst in the room, "What has gotten into you?"

"Which way did he go?" Clay asked looking around, spotting Dumbledore he snarled at him, "Tom where is Harry?"

"He looked like he was headed towards the west wing why?" Tom asked, his friend simply grinned, "Clay?" he asked warningly.

"I'm just going to...bite him -Bye!" Clay said before rushing from the room laughing.

"Hmm, odd...oh well," Tom said shrugging, seeing the Headmasters startled look he raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"You're suppose to protect him! It said so in the contract! How is letting a vampire bite him protecting him!" Dumbledore asked panicking, "Are you trying to kill him still!"

"No, Harry is perfectly safe, Clay can't harm him," Tom said shrugging before standing and opening the door so a wolf and giant black dog came skidding through the door followed by Remus and Fenir, "Hey watch out for -" he started to call down the hall but a crash was heard, "Oh never mind," turning back to Dumbledore he asked, "Was there a purpose to this visit?"

"Yes I wanted to check on Harry, and I do not think this is a fit environment for him!" Dumbledore demanded before standing up and going to the floo system, "You'll be hearing from a Ministry Official in a few days about Harry-"

"Why Headmaster?" Harry asked as he came back in the room a frown on his lips, "Did I break the contract some how?" glancing at Tom he asked, "Did I do something wrong?" he was scared that Tom no longer wanted him.

"No Harry," Tom said moving to hold his small husband close he smiled at him, "You've done nothing wrong, he thinks I'm not taking good care of you," in the wizarding world if it was proven that the husband or dominate partner in a marriage could not care for their spouse then the spouse would be taken away if the spouse was under aged and if they were an adult the marriage was terminated.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked Dumbledore who was gazing at his neck where he had a healing mark from Clay, "Oh is it cause Clay bit me? He asked, besides its his way of claiming me," shrugging he pulled from Tom's grip and sat down frowning at the Professor, "Headmaster sir I was just joking earlier if that's the problem, Tom has been a gentleman, he has not taken advantage of me," Tom sat next to him.

"Harry a pack of dogs just ran through here! And vampire bit you! This is not healthy," Dumbledore knew that if Harry claimed nothing was wrong then the Ministry could do nothing.

"Oh the Wolf Pack's still here?" Harry asked Tom who gave him a nod, "Are they the ones who broke the vase in the hall way, it was pretty," getting a nod he frowned, "Those four are such trouble, I swear they act like children."

"Well it's up to you to set them straight, you're the alpha's pup," Tom said, somehow the group had chosen Remus as the Alpha, and Harry was the only one they all listened to enough to get points across, "And I'll fix the vase for you."

"Thank you Tom," Harry said before standing smiling at the Professor he waved his hand as he started to leave, "I do believe I'll stay at my home, if not Tom will go crazy with all the guests I brought in, I mean come on two werewolves, a vampire, two animaguses, an aristricrat blond, and a Potion Master...it's like a bad soap opera."

Tom smirked at Dumbledore as soon as Harry left, "He's mine old man, you'll never get your hands on him again," with that he watched Dumbledore floo away and left to follow Harry. He found his husband scolding the Wolf Pack who all looked ashamed to have upset the teen, Clay sat off to the side smiling as if proud that Harry could handle the rambunctious group so well.


	15. Crying Sex

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Lemon is marked so those wh do not want to read it can just stop and move to the next chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Crying Sex

That night Harry was giggling as Tom carried him up the stairs, Draco had slipped the young teen some liquor at dinner and now Harry was slightly tipsy. Settling Harry on the bed Tom went to turn to grab some clothes for him but Harry tugged him down. Landing on top of his young husband Tom got a gentle kiss, Harry then fell asleep.

"Harry?" Tom whispered getting no response he groaned and kissed the teen a few more times before heading to the bathroom to take care of his problem, when he came out Harry was awake and changing clothes, "Harry? Get back in bed sweetheart."

"Tom," Harry giggled moving over to snuggle to his chest, that's when Tom noticed that Harry wore his shirt, "I thought you went bye bye," giggling he almost tipped over but Tom caught hold of him, "Whoa...I might need to lay down...you lay with me?"

"Yes Harry love," Tom chuckled as he lead his young drunk husband to bed, settling Harry in for the night he froze as his young husband began to kiss his neck, "Harry...stop."

"No," Harry chuckled, he whimpered when Tom bolted from the bed, "Tom?"

Tom gulped and ran a hand through his hair, "Harry you go to sleep," he told the teen before quickly changing and going to Remus's room, knocking he got the door opened by a half asleep werewolf, "Can I crash on your couch?"

"Why aren't you sleeping in your own room," Remus asked as Tom settled on the couch a few minutes later.

"Draco gave Harry alcohol, and a tipsy Harry is a touchy feely Harry," Tom admitted a blush hitting his cheeks, "He...he was not thinking clearly."

"Oh..." Remus said before saying softly, "Thank you for not taking advantage of him."

Harry refused to leave his room that morning, and when Tom decided he wanted to see his husband he came in the room, "Harry sweet heart are you alright?" he asked which made Harry gulp and step back and cower in the back of the room, "Harry? Are you afraid of me?"

"No...I just...last night I..." Harry whispered, "Do you hate me?"

"Do I hate you for getting drunk and coming on to me? Sweet Merlin no," Tom said moving in the room he picked Harry up and set him on the bed, "Harry I am the one who should be sorry, I should have kept an eye on how much Draco was letting you drink, I would never and will never take advantage of you when your vulnerable like that. I know our marriage was forced on your side but on my side I really do want you-"

~~~LEMON~~~

Harry kissed him softly, Tom's arms circled the teens waist and tugged him onto his lap and fell back onto the bed as the kiss heated up. With Harry sitting across his hips leaning down to kiss him like he was made Tom feel like Harry could have loved him back. Getting released for a breath of fresh air he was amazed when Harry kissed him again. Tugging Harry down Tom groaned at the teen who began to kiss him sweetly, smiling he began to slid his hands up Harry's shirt.

"Bloody hell," Tom gasped as he began to kiss Harry's neck heatedly, he wanted Harry badly and he wanted to pretend that the teen loved him back. When the teen began to squirm he chuckled at him and began to bite the teens collar bone, that made Harry groan and shift slightly. Rolling he pinned Harry to the bed and began to undo his shirt, "Please?" he asked suddenly, getting a nod he continued.

Harry blushed as Tom gazed at his naked torso so heatedly, looking away he gasped as he felt his husband graze over one of his nipples, as it was bitten he gasped and felt Tom's hands slide down to undo his pants. He was not quite thinking straight and did not remember that if they continued he would get pregnant, so when he was stripped down to his boxers he just gasped as the man rubbed him gently and made him groan.

By the time Tom was naked along with his husband Harry was too turned on to care about anything else, he was to turned on to be startled when Tom slipped a finger inside him but just continued to gasp out and buck against his love. By the time he was stretched Harry was panting, Tom was stroking him and had been brushing against his prostate, "Ready love?" Tom panted getting a nod he pushed into his young husband and watched him gasp at the shock of his size, waiting he watched as Harry panted under him before getting a small nod and thrusting the rest of the way in.

Starting a gentle pace he watched Harry's eyes flutter close and thanked Merlin in his mind because he was terrified he was going to cry, he was making love to someone who did not love him back. By the time they found completion Tom was in tears, he pulled out and fell to his side facing away from Harry and letting his silent tears fall. Harry however was watching his back and slowly turned away to grab a robe, once covered he left to go to the bathroom, were he got in the shower and cried himself.

(I tried to keep the actual sex rather mild, don't want this story removed)


	16. Runaway Thrist

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Sixteen: Runaway Thrist!

The rest of the day the two avoided each other, and Clay could not figure out why the two would both reek of heart ache when he knew they had finally been together. Approaching Tom the vampire saw his friend weeping, "Tom? Hey, what's wrong? Did you and Harry have a fight?" he asked the man.

"No..." Tom said wiping his eyes and calming himself down, "He just...I just..." smacking his fist into the table he snapped, "Why can't he understand!" hearing a knock he snarled, "What!"

"Uh" Harry had entered the room and saw Tom, getting looked at he saw the anger and gulped, "I...I...I'll be leaving," and with that he turned and ran away.

Tom did not realize that when Harry said he was leaving he meant leaving, he was gone and Remus and Clay were looking for Harry for the next three hours. When Tom found himself smacked into a wall he blinked up at Remus, "What the hell is your problem!"

"What did you do to him! He's gone!" Remus snarled, at the man.

"Who?" Tom asked rubbing his neck as he stood up, Remus really had quite a smack to him.

"Harry!" Remus snarled, "He's gone, him and Draco are both gone! Draco left me a note saying Harry could not stay he had to leave, that you did something to finally make Harry crumple!"

"I..I have no clue," Tom said blinking rapidly, "We had sex late this morning but I made sure to ask him repeatedly if he was alright with what was happening."

A month later Draco showed up again to let Remus and Clay know that Harry was alright, and to pick up some things Harry had forgotten. Tom, Remus and Clay decided to follow Draco and stalked him back to the cabin the teens were using. They watched from the window as Draco walked over to Harry who was asleep on a couch, when Draco shook him gently they watched Harry sit up slowly.

"Hey Dray," Harry said softly, "Bring me anything to eat?"

"Yeah, made sure to grab you some beautifully made pastries," Draco chuckled as he unwrapped the pastries to give to Harry, "How do you feel?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry said shrugging, "Haven't thrown up today. Tired though."

"Oh well go sleep in the bed, I have no clue how you can sleep on this couch," Draco said helping his tired friend up he sighed sadly as Harry laid down and was out like a light, he knew Harry was hurting over Tom still and knew that having a baby right now was not the best idea. He also knew that if Harry kept going he would make it to the birth of his child then die of a broken heart leaving the child with only Tom as a parent.

"Draco?" Remus asked softly getting the blond to turn he saw the shock, "Can I see Harry?"

"No...he...he is not feeling to well," Draco said his eyes narrowed as he saw Tom, "You're not welcome here."

"He is my husband I have all right to be here," Tom said crossing his arms, "Why did he leave?"

"You have to ask him," Draco said also crossing his arms, "Since you don't seem to be leaving you'll have to wait until Harry wakes up," with a sigh he turned to Clay and Remus, "Are you two thirsty?"

"Yes but I'm almost certain you do not have-" Clay froze when Draco pulled a bottle of blood from the fridge, "Um...what?"

"Harry had a craving," Draco said shrugging, "Remus what would you like?"

"Tea is fine Draco," Remus said watching the blond teen serve up the drinks and waited until Draco just ignored Tom before sighing, "Draco please be nice to Tom."

"Fine," Draco sighed sitting down he asked, "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Brandy?"

"Why do you have brandy?" Clay asked curiously.

"You try staying calm when your best friend is pregnant with a child and neither of you have finished school and you're playing hide away from the babies other daddy," Draco said getting a motion made to the brandy he poured two cups and gave one to Tom while sipping his own glass, "No offense Clay but I also drink this to deal with the fact Harry actually craves blood on occasion, it is rather creepy."

"Thanks," Harry said as he came from the room, walking into the kitchen which was joined to the living room he got into the fridge and pulled out some fruit salad which Draco had made him a few days before, sitting at the counter he began to eat the food eyes flickering between the other four in the room. Finishing his food he asked, "Why is every body here?"

"You're my son I should be here for you," Clay said moving forward he wanted to hold his child and comfort him but was not sure how he would react, so when Harry rested against him he sighed contently and held his son close to himself.

"And I love you like a son," Remus said and he moved to hold Harry on the other side.

"Well thank both of you," Harry said sleepily, he actually fell asleep snuggled up to the men he considered his parents.

"Now before he wakes up again, tell me Tom why the hell you're here!" Draco snarled out quite moodily, "Why are you here? You afraid he'll take the child and run? That's doubtful seeing as he's slowly killing himself over you!" Draco's eyes widened and he slammed a hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to get the words back.

"Killing...what are you talking about?" Tom asked softly, he did not want Harry to die.

"Nothing! I shouldn't have spoken, oh just ignore me I have no idea what I'm talking about," Draco said waving his hands in front of him, yet getting three hard looks he gulped, "The morning you slept with him you just turned your back to him when you got what you wanted. You didn't say anything to him, or even look at him you rolled over and said nothing," Draco said in a rushed voice.

"Damn this all," Tom said pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing he admitted softly, "I did not want him to see me cry," his eyes were down cast, he had no clue Harry was watching him now, "You see I did not consider that morning just sex like he probably did, I made love to him. Not sure why exactly but I love him, that's why I went through such extremes to get him as my husband."


	17. Questions and Plots

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Seventeen: Questions and Plots

Remus and Clay let go of Harry who walked over and snuggled up to Tom's chest, they saw the happiness in those bright green eyes, "You love me?" Harry asked softly, eyelashes brushing his pale cheeks as he gazed at his husband, a pink blush blossoming over his elegant cheekbones.

Looking down at him with a heated blush flashing up his cheeks, and a simple et complex look that screamed love, Tom whispered, "Yeah, I do, I love you, I have for awhile, a long while," that got him a soft kiss that screamed love and he smiled as he realized he had his husband back where he belonged.

The group began to talk out their problems, Draco explained that Harry had been dieing of a broken heart but that seeing how Tom now claimed to love him they should not worry about that. Harry refused to leave Tom's arms and Tom refused to let go of his young husband. Clay and Remus began asking Harry and Draco questions to see what the side effects of having a half-breed vampire be pregnant with a quarter breed vampire. No such case had ever been reported and they were terrified that Harry was at risk.

"So when did you start drinking the blood?" Clay asked Harry as he rummaged in the refrigerator looking over the different samples of what Harry had been eating and drinking, "And what is with all the fruit?" he saw mangos, passion fruit, dragon fruit, pineapple, apples, oranges, grapes, raspberries, and star fruit. Also two large jugs of blood, it looked human and he wondered where they got it.

"Um, the blood was about a week ago…and I like fruit," Harry said making a face at his vampire father.

"He drinks about eight ounces a day right before he goes to sleep," Draco said easily, "And all he's eaten is fruit, fruit parfaits, fruit salads, fruit smoothies."

Remus glanced at Harry then walked over to look in the frig, Clay was not kidding when he said fruit, all he saw was fruit, "Harry why haven't you eaten any grains or protein?" he asked glancing up at the young man curled close to Tom.

"I tried two weeks ago," Harry said pouting slightly, "Draco made a really good smelling French bread sandwich with fresh cut tomatoes and warm roast beef…" frowning he shook his head, "I couldn't eat it."

"He took two bites then got sick," Draco said shrugging, "Then tried eating I again because it tasted good, sicked up again, he managed to eat and vomit the whole thing with in an hour."

"It was tasty an I didn't want to waste the food…though I kind of did," Harry said blushing sheepishly, "Oh well."

"Have you been able to eat anything besides fruit?" Clay asked knowing that his son and grandchild would need more than the vitamins from the fruit, getting a nod he asked, "What?"

"Chocolate," Harry said chuckling, "Especially dark chocolate, it settles my stomach in the morning."

"Where did you get the blood?" Clay asked pulling the jugs out of the refrigerator.

Draco's cheeks burned slightly, "Er, that's mine…I didn't want him or the baby at risk and well…my blood is clean…" he had been donating blood to his friend.

"Hmm," Clay looked at the blood before sipping it, "It is clean, and pure, are you by chance still a virgin?"

"Clay!" Harry said shaking his finger at his father he said, "That's personal!"

"Sorry, but virgin blood is good for vampire children," Clay said shugging.

Nodding Draco looked away cheeks red, "At least I didn't give him muggle blood."

"Now you seem to be sleeping a lot…why is that?" Remus asked as he moved to sit on a chair facing the couple, he knew sleeping was common for pregnant people but he was concerned about the fact Harry seemed tired all the time, he had fallen asleep while faced with a person he thought hated him.

"I'm tired, and bored," Harry, said rolling his eyes, he was always tired lately and it was because he had nothing to do.

"Will you come home now?" Tom whispered in his young loves ear, arms circling his waist, "Will you come back and be my sweet husband? Will you allo me to be part of our babies life? Every one misses you, especially Sirius…we had to knock him out to come find you as he claimed to want to drag you home kicking or screaming."

"Yes…I'll come home, I'll come back," Harry whispered a hand settling over his stomach, "We'll be a family, me, you, our baby and all the people who care for us."

"That's great," Tom, said arms tightening around his husband, "Perfect. Everything is perfect."

Draco helped Remus and Tom pack while Clay held Harry close, they were watching the three men pack while Harry chatted happily to his father. By the time the packing was done Harry was asleep again and Clay was holding him up like a small child. Tom moved to kiss Harry's sleeping forehead, and the small family apparated home, no one was any the wiser that Dumbledore had been watching Harry for the last month and was plotting.


	18. Dreamily Code

Chapter Eighteen: Dreamily Code

Dumbledore paced his office thinking of a way to get the empire to fall apart, he knew that Tom was doing things legally now but that still did not mean he liked the man. He had expected Harry to take the first chance he got to kill his husband; he never believed they would fall in love with each other. And now Harry was carrying that bastard's child, stopping his pacing a slow malicious look crossed his face; he had a plan.

"He's half vampire, they are not allowed to exist," Dumbledore said as he sat down to look through a book on laws and five and a half hours passed before he found the law that claimed 'half breeds with vampires were to be put to death, as they were abominations and would be too powerful as adults, and could likely go crazed with blood lust should the desire ever come in to play' it was perfect he could get rid of Harry and that child, "He should have just killed Tom, then I would have kept his secret for him."

Luna Lovegood sighed as she walked down the winding staircase that lead to the Headmasters office, her father had asked her to keep an eye on the Headmaster and now she knew why. The man was cracked, nuts, insane, walking down to her dorm she wrote her father with the news she had. '_Harry is one of the few people who treat me like I'm human, everyone else treats me like I'm a lunatic_,' she thought before packing her things, she knew what she had to do. She knew she needed to protect the family she had while protecting the family she had coming, she was one of the few Harry had written to tell about the baby and the fact he loved where he was and who he was with.

When the floo alarm went off at the castle Sirius and Remus were the ones to check whom the intruder was, when they saw Luna they blinked at her, "Luna?" Remus said moving forward to grab her trunk; confused as to why the girl was at the castle, more confused that she knew the floo address, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Harry," Luna said, her voice dreamy and eyes clouded like they normally were, "I have a bit of news he'll find helpful against the troubles," getting a nod from the two men she knew they were confused, she was lead to a study where Harry sat on the edge of a desk watching as Tom and Clay hashed out a treaty between their groups, "Harry," she said softly.

Looking over Harry smiled and slid off the desk and moved to hug Luna close to his body which had Tom pouting slightly, she was closest thing to a sister he had but Tom did not know that, "Luna how are you?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her something was not right in her face so he had to ask, "What's wrong?" which confused the others for the girl was smiling, yet Harry could tell her smile was smaller then normal and her eyes were not quite as clouded.

"I'm good my friend," Luna said before turning to look at Tom and Clay, "Hello sirs, thank you for watching my brother," turning back she said in a poem of sorts, "The happy clan watches a life be born, while the darken light is hiding the sun, the moonbeam has come to forewarn, that the gem is close to being no fun, the world of happy is soon to fall to shadows," her riddled poem had every one in the room but Harry blinking in wonder, she had just made no sense what so ever to them.

"Dumbledore is plotting against me, because I'm half vampire and carrying a child and actually happy to be where I'm at and whom I'm with and he still hates Tom!" Harry said which had everyone trying to see how he got to that conclusion through her odd little poem, getting a nod from Luna and a smile that said she was proud he understood he blinked a few times before asking, "What of the hidden treasures?" they had a few friends he still trusted.

"All your treasures have received my warning, they have fled from the prison and are searching for a place to call home, they did not want to be burden to you, they will send word when they have found a suitable home for you to visit them," Luna said calmly she had made sure that every single person knew who needed to know that the Headmaster was plotting Harry's death, the death of their friend, before smiling and asking Harry voice chipper, "So is it a boy or girl?"

"Err, I don't know yet," Harry said blushing pink across his cheeks he really wanted to know what his child was, before shaking his head to clear away thoughts of whether he was going to give Tom a son or daughter to say, "Luna focus, did he mention how he plans to break apart my family?" he needed to know what the man was plotting, so they could come up with a way to stop him.

"Half breed law," Luna answered softly, "Which is effective even today, you are in danger as is your child."

"Harry," Tom said standing to walk over to his husband, wrapping an arm around him he asked, "Dumbledore is going to try and have you killed?" getting a nod he kissed the teens head softly, "Well we won't let anything happen to you," looking up he said to Clay, "Get Lucius and Severus they have the best wizarding lawyers."


	19. Bursting Bubbles

Chapter Nineteen: Bursting Bubbles

His plan was perfect, his plan was amazingly flawless, or so he thought. He woke with a smile and headed out to set his plan in to action, Albus Dumbledore walked into the Ministry of Magic and smiled as he claimed to want to talk to the Minister. His trip up the elevator he was almost dancing with extreme joy, he was minutes from solving all his problems. His trip down the hallway towards the Minister's office was like walking through a spring field, he felt thrilled and young again there was a spring to his step.

Yet all his good feelings flickered out and died as he entered the office, Tom, Harry, Clay, and Lucius sat with the Minister having lunch. Seeing the sly looks he was receiving he knew they knew, some how they new why he was there. Putting on a mask of grandfatherly care he walked in and said, "You boys enjoying your lunch?"

"Aw, Albus," Fudge said as he stood up, "Yes we did have a meeting, I almost forgot these gentleman are quite charming when they want to be."

"Yes…quite," Dumbledore said eyeing the group carefully, Harry simply sipped his tea while Tom held him and Clay stood next to him. The group had reconfigured from sitting in separate chairs to grouping around Harry, even Lucius sat next to the couple.

"Did you know Harry is half vampire?" Fudge asked with a laugh, "Poor kid had quite the shocker when he found out, came to me asking what he should do. Isn't it wonderful that he didn't just run away in terror?" Fudge saw the twitch in the old man's eye and asked, 'Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy," Dumbledore, said before taking a breath and asking, "Now Harry is half vampire? How interesting…"

"Quite, he's allowing us to study his behavior so we can understand half breeds better," Fudge said before asking, "Now Albus what did you need to see me about?"

"Oh nothing really just thought we could catch up," Albus lied, glancing at Harry and Tom he got two extremely innocent looks as if they had no clue why he was there, while Lucius and Clay were both looking at him with venom, "Minister you have a vampire in your office."

"Oh yes I know, this is Clay he's Harry's father, well one of them," Fudge said smiling broadly, "I asked to meet him when I heard of Harry's bloodline, and well for a bloodsucker he's rather polite, he's helping Harry deal with everything."

"Minister," Harry said standing up and smiling, "It's been a lovely visit but I'm quite tried," getting a kind smile he nodded his head, "Thank you for everything, I'm quite glad you're our Minister," after laying on the flattery he turned and nodded at Albus, "Headmaster."

"Clay can you take Harry home?" Tom asked as he also stood up, "Lucius and I have business to attend to at the Department of Mysteries."

"Of course," Clay said slinging an arm around his son he smiled at the Minister, his fangs showing but in a non-threatening manner, "I'll talk with my brethren about the recent attacks, see if we can't limit the killings."

"Thank you Clay," Fudge said before smiling at Harry, "I hope you sleep well Harry."

"Thank you sir," Harry said before going to leave he stopped and gave Tom a gentle kiss just to make a point to Dumbledore before leaving with a half mocking wave at the Headmaster as him and Clay left.

"Minister?" Lucius asked holding out his hand, "The key."

"Ah," digging in his desk Fudge handed over a key, "Now you boys be careful there are quite a few dangerous things in the Department of Mysteries, if you happen to come across the room you suspect exists you'll let me know?"

"Oh course," Tom said sending out his most charming look, "Besides us you'll be the first to know," then just to rub Albus the wrong way he blushed slightly and said, "Unless I let Harry know first but…he's just to cute to keep secrets from."

"Understandable," Fudge said shaking both their hands as they left, turning he smile at Albus, "So what's on your mind my friend?"

"Cornelius my friend," Dumbledore said sitting down calmly, "You've forgotten our laws."

"No Harry and Tom were quite shaken up when they learned of the laws, so I've put them to vote and changed them," Fudge said sitting back down, "Half breed's like Harry simply have to come in as they come of age and register with us, the records are sealed of course," he saw Albus's eyes lose their sparkle and blinked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm part of the voting board…I wasn't called in on this matter," Dumbledore said blinking in shock.

"Yes well Tom mentioned that you care for Harry like a son and would not be impartial, you know we don't allow biased voters on the board," Fudge said shaking his head, "Though it really wouldn't have mattered since Harry convinced everyone with his story."

"And why have Tom and Lucius been granted permission in the Department of Mysteries?" Dumbledore asked trying to keep his voice smooth, he had no idea how the group found out his plans, he had not even told Minerva.

"Oh Tom believes there is a room that might have more information of a project he is working on, I can't very well let a civilian wonder around on his own and Lucius suggested I send someone I trust with Tom," Fudge said while stacking some papers, "So I told Lucius to go, but there traveling at their own risks."

"What is his project?" Dumbledore asked his mind racing, '_Surely he would have insisted to know before just handing the keys over to him, I mean come on Tom's tried taking over the world before_,' he thought hoping to learn what they were up to now.

However, Fudge's next words had the old Headmaster almost in tears, "I haven't the foggiest, Tom promised he'd let me know if he found anything to help him."


	20. Plotting Potters

Chapter Twenty: Plotting Potter

Tom came home that night and blinked down at the red and black glitter all over the castle floor, following the sparkling trail he came across a sight he never thought he would see. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were having a childish fight with Harry and Sirius, glitter, streamers, paint, balloons, kittens, and for some reason an area of plastic swords were every where. It looked like a crazed war zone for Kindergarteners, which made him raise an eyebrow at the scene.

"Apologize!" Harry shouted getting a face made at him by Lucius; he threw a water balloon filled with pudding at them, hitting Severus in the stomach, which started a full-blown war. By the time they calmed down they heard laughter and they all turned to see Tom, Remus, and Draco laughing in the doorway, "You're home," Harry said smiling at Tom.

"Yes I am," Tom, said wiping his eyes, "Now my sweet lovable crazy husband, mind telling me what has happened here?" he chuckled walking over to embrace his small love close to his chest.

"Lucius and Severus called me a child," Harry said rolling his eyes, "I'm the child and yet their the ones who started throwing glitter at me, geez."

"I think we should head up to bed," Tom chuckled kissing the teens neck, and picking him up bridal style, "After all children need their sleep!" and he took off with Harry in his arms.

The others burst out laughing when they heard Harry scream, "TOM!"

The next morning Tom came down to breakfast and saw the wondering glances as to where Harry was, "Morning Sickness, wants nothing to do with leaving the bathroom, or food at all," getting a bunch of nods and even a few sympathetic looks he sighed and sat down not really hungry after having watched his husband hurl up everything he ate the night before. Pouring some tea he was just bout to sip it when Sirius spoke.

"This came earlier," Sirius said sitting next to Tom he had actually grown to like the crazy man, mainly because he knew how to make Harry smile, and was able to handle the kids crazy mind set, "From the old codger," which was a favorite name for the Deatheaters to use for Dumbledore.

Blinking Tom took the letter away from Sirius shaking his head, "You have been spending too much time with Lucius," he chuckled before opening the letter to read quietly to himself, knowing it was most likely a trap after the first sentence.

'Tom,

I would like to invite you and Harry to Hogwarts for a baby shower as news have reached me and the other teachers that young Harry is pregnant, congratulations, we look forward to seeing you both on Saturday at four. No need to bring anything, everything is taken care of. Tell Clay he may come as well since he is Harry's father.

Sincerely Albus'

"He doesn't think I'd actually take Harry into this does he?" Tom asked which made Luna shrug as she read over his shoulder, "Good morning Luna."

"Good morning Tommy," Luna said dreamily, she was literally the only one allowed to call him Tommy as it seemed she was not going to call him anything else and Harry would kill Tom if anything happened to Luna, "Harry is upstairs mumbling about how you are never touching him again, he blames you."

"Of course I blame him," Harry said coming down the stairs looking pale and annoyed, "I was a perfectly normal teen until he got me knocked up."

"With a group of psycho's after you," Sirius added sipping his tea.

"And harboring a friendship with members of the other side," Draco also added, while spearing some egg on his fork.

"Who has a tendency for turning his Headmaster into a goat," Remus chuckled, before nibbling on the toast.

"And problems with a crazy red haired girl," Lucius said with a smirk, while stirring his coffee.

"And you just happen to be half vampire," Clay reminded, tapping his nails against his goblet of blood.

"Yep you were perfectly normal," Tom chuckled at Harry before tugging him down and kissing him softly glad to see that Harry had brushed his teeth after the morning sickness passed, their kiss earned quite a few 'awes' and 'oohs' from their friends.

Snuggling close Harry's anger seemed to melt away as he relaxed into Tom's loving embrace, spotting the letter he read it quickly before grinning and kissing Tom very softly, pulling back he grabbed the letter and darted up gabbing Lucius and Clay by he arms, 'Come Sirius, come Moony," and he took off down the hallway with the four men he needed.

Tom and Luna watched as Harry forced the men into the study before barricading them all in, looking at each other they shrugged and turned to look at Severus and Draco who looked perplexed. They had no clue what had suddenly sent Harry off into a crazed state until a few minutes later Draco pointed out, "Hey where's the letter?" that made them all realize that Harry was off plotting something to do with Dumbledore.

"Potter!" Severus shouted going down the hall he said in his best 'obey me' voice, "You stop plotting!" he knew better then anyone a Plotting Potter was a dangerous Potter.


	21. Underhanded Plans

Chapter Twenty-One: Underhanded Plans

Harry worked with Sirius, Remus, Clay and Lucius for hours before finally the men came out of the room; Severus was asleep against the opposite wall having yelled him self hoarse. Tom and Luna were playing chess while Draco paced. Walking over Harry settled contently beside his husband who gave him a soft kiss knowing that he was going to learn the idea soon enough. Harry was happy he had a great plan and he planned to see it through.

Clay and Remus woke Severus as he was part of the plan, everyone was part of the teens devious plan, once everyone was in the same room Harry smiled, "I've got a way to solve the Goat problem," getting nods to continue he said easily, "This is a very detailed plan, every single person in this room is key to our success," smiling he turned towards his father.

Clay knew he was to take over for his son and picked up with, "It starts with Draco and Luna, the two of you must go to Dumbledore and beg him to take Harry away for the safety of your friend and that of his unborn child," seeing Tom about to interrupt he held up a hand silencing him quickly, Tom knew better then to go against him they might be friends, hell they were family now, but he was still a vampire and quite dangerous, "If he thinks he has the upper hand then he won't realize we are planning to kill him."

"After Draco and Luna have gotten through to him me and Sirius will go and tell him we no longer believe Harry to be safe, something long the lines of tom has finally lost his marbles ad has already threatened Harry and the baby," Remus said, "This way Dumbledore believes he has four people willing to give evidence that Harry is being mistreated."

"I will swoop in yelling at them claiming my son is perfectly safe, but upset that his friends have turned on him," Clay said chuckling.

"When Dumbledore tries to have Harry removed from here I will stop them with my army of lawyers," Lucius said smirking, "Harry will act the part well saying he is fine while looking absolutely terrified."

"He'll no doubt ask Severus for help in learning about me, if I'm really being hurt," Harry said smiling, he turned to Severus smiling even more, "And when he does you suggest he go to the papers with this, and after there has been media coverage and such Dumbledore's evidence disappears, Remus, Sirius, Luna and Draco all come back home and act like they never talked to Dumbledore."

"Once his credit is ruined and Dumbledore is looked upon as a lunatic," Lucius started, a grin spreading across his face obviously enjoying the idea of ruining the old man's reputation and life.

"Harry makes a complaint saying he's been harassing him, with the media coverage from the false attempts and the fact he has gone to the Minister countless times to learn about Harry we can have the old man sentenced to Azkaban for life," Sirius finished happily almost bouncing with the excitement of doing something underhanded to the man who had refused to help him when he was put in Azkaban. He knew it was a cold thing to do but was there not a saying out there that revenge is a dish best served cold?

"We're going to ruin him and get him tossed in prison?" Tom asked, getting nods he blinked at the entire group going over the plan in his head, he kept coming back with one fear, '_Harry could get hurt, I could lose him, this could backfire and he'll actually be taken away_,' as he thought that he decided to see how they decided to deal with the problem before freaking out, "And in this whole plan has no one thought of what could happen should he get his hands on Harry at all?"

"He won't," Harry, said with a chuckle, "I won't allow him to actually get a hold of me."

"What if he does though Harry? He might be able to get at you," Tom clutched his husband close and buried his nose in is hair he said, "I can't lose you, I just can't."

"Don't worry love," Harry said kissing him as he turned in his arms, "He can not hurt me, if he some how gets his hands on me then I will simply fall into the act and pretend to be the abused husband until you find a way to get me back. Denying of course to talk to any officials as I'm afraid for my baby," getting a pout he kissed him softly, "I do not doubt you, I love you."

"You guys said kill him," Tom said softly stroking a hand down his husbands side, "How do you plan to kill him if he's locked up in the loony bin?"

"Well," Sirius said turning to look at him, "Cla and me ould kidnap him after he was weakened, make it look like he escaped, bring him here and you would kill him protecting Harry and your child from the lunatic."

"So I become a hero?" Tom asked blinking, that was an oddily thought out plan, 'I never knew Gryffindors could come up with such a clever scheme, normally they run in screaming Attack!" getting elbowed in the ribs from Harry he chuckled and captured his young lover close and kissed him repeatedly.


	22. Missteps Mishaps

Chapter Twenty-Two: Misstep Mishaps

Dumbledore was sitting in his office trying to figure out what Tom was up to when a knock came to the door, however before he could answer Draco and Luna burst through the door looking worse for wear. Draco had a gash up his arm and Luna had a large bruise on her cheek, they were panting and looked like they had ran the entire way through the castle. Which in reality they had, and their bruises and cuts had come from the act Luna knocked over a suit of armor, which fell on them but it, added to their story in ways.

"My dear children what ever happened to you?" Dumbledore asked moving to help Luna up, he used his conniving manipulative grandfatherly voice to make the child trust him even more, he had no idea they were fighting giggles at his attempt, and he could tell the two looked frightened to death.

Luna spoke first, "Harry," she whimpered before curling into a ball and sobbing softly as if heart broken, something she was really quite good at pretending which made Draco wonder just how many friends the young raven actually had.

"You have to help him," Draco panted out he really needed to work out more, the run through the castle had his lungs burning, "Lost it he's lost it…" and with that he collapsed in a chair and caught Luna who darted into his chest as if terrified that they could get hurt in the castle, "He's not letting people out… some things snapped," getting a horrified look he almost sneered at the man who was pretending to care.

"Tom has hurt Harry? Did he do this to you two?" Dumbledore asked his mind whirling with crazed thought, '_If he kills his husband and unborn child then I don't have to worry…wait…if he's truly gone insane then I need Harry to kill him, damn I actually have to save that brat_,' he thought before asking as he realized he need the teen alive a little longer, "What happened to Harry?"

"I heard him screaming," Luna whispered looking up eyes wide almost unseeing, and she showed true terror like she was reliving her worst nightmare, "Harry he sounded like he was being tortured…his screams they…they were so loud" looking away she let her tears start flowing again.

"Every one heard it…we tried to help him but…" Draco said softly, "It woke us all up…Sirius and Moony…they helped us escape…he's hunting them now for allowing it…said it was his right to discipline his husband the way he sees fit…that was torture…had to be…I've never heard Harry scream like that," his own eyes began to tear up.

"Calm down both of you," Dumbledore said he was starting to feel a panic set in his chest, '_I need the boy alive to get rid of Tom!_' he thought with a panic, "Is Harry alive?"

Draco's head snapped up, "Of course he's still carrying the Dark lord's heir."

"True Tom would not kill his heir…so Harry is safe for what…seven months about?" Dumbledore asked, getting two slow nods he saw that they were terrified, "Now tell me anything else that might be useful."

"I…I really don't know much more," Draco whispered his voice rough as if he was dehydrated, "We were rushed out of there as soon as he started blowing things up…I hope they come out of this alright."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked before getting 'are-you-stupid' looks from both the teens, "Oh yes everyone, lets hope he doesn't manage to kill anyone this time around," he really did not care he just wanted him dead so his own plans could go on

It was not until early morning when Sirius and Remus came into the castle panting and looking worse for wear, they had been running around the forbidden forest all night just to make it look like they had been running for their lives. Dumbledore was expecting them and had beds set up for them in the Infirmary, after they slept for a bit they both went into similar stories as the teens had told.

"Harry's alive," Sirius, said softly, looking down, "But barely…he…he's being used as a feeder for Clay…" suddenly he tried to get up and had to be restrained by Remus, "Let me go! I have to go get him!"

"Stop it!" Remus snapped out, "We barely escaped! Harry is safe for at least a few more months, we need to plan."

"Call the blasted Ministry then you coward!" Sirius snapped at Remus.

"Fine I will!" Remus snapped out before going to get a quill to write the request to the Minister, yet he heard Sirius moving towards the door and turned to catch him in a tight headlock, "Nice try!"

"Sirius calm down," Dumbledore said as he walked in the room, "I've called Cornelius, he's having people go over today to check on the situation, I'm sure if Harry is in danger he'll get a message out."

"Yeah…" Sirius said going slack in his friend's arms, "He's a clever kid."

Four hours later Dumbledore was staring blankly at the face of the Minister who had just relayed everything to him, Harry was safe and sound, happy with his father who is rather upset that Harry's friends would turn on him like that, '_Something is wrong…_' he thought as he listened to the man talk about how there did not seem to be any sign of discomfort except Harry cried when they mentioned the complaints of violence, but Tom had told them it was just hormones.


	23. Backsplash

Chapter Twenty-Three: Backsplash

Harry was getting ready for the next part of the plan by listening to Lucius and his lawyers talk back and forth about crazy nonsense. Blinking he rolled his eyes and then had to wonder how he managed to do both at once, when Tom touched his arm he smiled and accepted the kiss from the man. They were trying to prepare Harry for all the legal babble that was likely to be thrown around, telling him what words to look alarmed at and what actions he should take when certain words were said from the other side.

After all they wanted it to look like he at least understood what was being said so Dumbledore could not claim that Harry was ignorant and try and trick the Ministry by claiming that Harry did not know his own rights. Of course he would be pretty much right, Harry had no clue about the wizarding laws. When they heard the arrival of the Ministry officials they took their positions, Tom sat down with Harry settled firmly in his lap and taking deep breaths to make it look like he had stopped crying.

However, when Lucius saw who had come into the room he gulped, Albus Dumbledore had his own army of lawyers and ministry officials, "Hello may I ask why these people have interrupted us?" Lucius asked trying to seem polite, they had not expected lawyers or Dumbledore himself they expected officials this was not the plan.

"We have reports given from many individuals that you are holding a vampire here on the premises and that you have a volatile half breed who has been reported as dangerous," said one of the officials, "We have been told to collect at least the half breed until such a time he is no longer a threat."

"What?" Tom asked dumbfounded, "The Minister himself knows-"

"Tom my boy we have been sent to make sure nothing happens to Harry during his pregnancy as he is quite unstable at the moment," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, "Young Draco came to me and reported that Harry has been drinking blood, which means his vampire side is taking over…we don't want him to accidentally harm one of you."

Shifting uneasily Harry could hear the undertone in the man's voice, 'S_omething has happened…Draco…Luna…Sirius…Moony…please be alright,_' with a smile he said "It was a craving brought on by the baby nothing more," that got a twinkled look and he felt a shiver run down his spine, '_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_' he thought.

"And how can we trust you not to have another craving like that one," Dumbledore said walking forward, he made a shaking motion with his head as the lawyers closed ranks, "Oh Tom I thought you had given up being a Dark Lord when you married Harry, that was part of the contract, this seems to be a meeting of sorts…have you broken the contract? If so then Mr. Potter is in my custody once again."

"I have not held a Deatheater meeting since I got married," Tom said eyes narrowed on Dumbledore and his arms tightening around Harry who seemed to be trying to think of a way out of the situation they found themselves in, "The ones I trusted came to the wedding, and that night I told them I was dispatching them."

"And these men?" asked a lawyer from Dumbledore's side, "How do you explain a group of men in a circle around you seemingly protecting you while you hold tightly to your young husband."

"They are lawyers, yes scum of the earth lawyers but not Deatheaters not one of them bares that mark, no one does anymore," Lucius said which made his lawyers blink at him for being called scum of the earth, "Tom has done nothing, what is the real reason for this visit?"

"We are here to collect Mr. Potter," said an official, "By force if need be."

"Uh," Harry felt a panic et in as he saw the wand of everyone Dumbledore had brought with them, "Allow me to collect a few things and say good bye to my family," that had Dumbledore nodding and Tom tightening his hands around him, "Tom love, come help me pack a few things please," getting a nod he walked with his husband up to their room.

"Harry what are you doing? Our plan has apparently been compromised," Tom said hugging Harry close to his chest, "Tell me you're not going to go with him, that you have some brilliant plan."

"One…but I need to go with him for it to work," Harry said before kissing Tom deeply, "I love you Tom don't forget that, but more hen just my life is in danger. He could have you all executed for breaking the contract if e ever found out about your plans," getting a nod he snuggled to his husbands chest, "As soon as I've left contact Severus he I in the Chambers of Secrets waiting for my owl to go walking around the castle, tell him the others are in danger let him know."

"Alright," Tom whispered his heart pounding, "Now what are these things you need to grab?" he asked softly knowing if they came back empty handed Dumbledore would wonder.

"Four easy things," Harry said walking around the bedroom he grabbed a photo of Tom, Lucius, and him he set that on the bed and then went over to his dresser to pull out some silk bottoms and a oft shirt he liked to sleep in, then he grabbed a small plushy griffin that tom had give him, finally he grabbed a small pendant that was a gift from Clay in copper and gold with sapphires and emeralds in it.

"What the hell are you going to use those for?" Tom asked blinking, "A photo, pajamas, a stuffed toy and a necklace…how is this going to help us at all?"

"Well if you shut up I can explain," Harry said before kissing Tom softly, however before he got a chance there was a knock a the door, "What?"

"Tom, Harry," it was Lucius, "They say you need to come out now."

"Harry come along my boy," Dumbledore said from the other side of the door, "You trying to make up some grand plan?"

Opening the door Harry smiled brilliantly, "Nope just kissing my husband good bye, want to check my items before we go?"

"Yes I would," Dumbledore said with a smile in return, "Just to make sure they haven't been tampered with of course."

"Of course,' Harry said handing over everything but the pendant which he wore and the pajamas, "Just a photo, a stuffed toy, and sleeping clothes."

"What's around your neck?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the shin gold chain.

Looking down blinking Harry chuckled before pulling it out, "A family heirloom my father gave me when he found out I was pregnant, I haven't really taken it of since then."

"Seems harmless enough," Dumbledore said handing the toy and photo back for Harry to take he said calmly, grandfatherly, "Are you ready to leave now?"

Turning Harry smiled at Tom softly, "Make sure Dad doesn't loose his marbles while I'm gone, you know he worries like a mother lion," turning back he walked away with Dumbledore and left Tom behind with so many questions, once outside he glanced at Dumbledore, "How?"

"I know you both, I know he would not chase a werewolf himself, and I know you would have asked for help if he really had hurt you," Dumbledore said turning his eyes on the teen, "You admit to trying to manipulate me?" getting no answer he said calmly, "You'll have to tell me eventually what you're up to Harry as I am now your guardian."

Dumbledore held out a book for Harry to touch, a portkey, Harry took a shuddering breath as he glanced back at his home before the portkey activated, '_Tom please catch on to my message to you, please_.'


	24. Checkmate

Chapter Twenty-Four: Checkmate

Harry was taken first to Saint Mungo's just to see how he was doing, and then he was dragged to a few stores to get clothes to wear. For hours Dumbledore and his little guard dragged Harry all around London and other parts of England before taking the teen to Hogwarts, he was dead on his feet as he was lead to a room he would be using. Glaring at Dumbledore as the guards left Harry fell into a chair, he knew exactly why the man had taken him shopping and had kept him moving all day.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip Harry?" Dumbledore asked moving in to sit across from the teen who was glaring at him with a fire he could not help but fins funny, "Oh you seem to think you'll escape, sorry you won't," summoning them tea he began making it while talking, "You see I actually thought Tom would follow through with his end of the deal…I seem to be a little to trustful," offering the teen some tea he saw him narrow his eyes at the cup, "It's not poisoned, I can't risk hurting you."

"Why not?" Harry asked taking the tea and using a few detection spells before blowing on it gently and sipping it, "Why do you need me alive?"

"To kill your husband," Dumbledore said sipping his own tea, "You see I expected him to follow through with the deal, I was foolish. I did not however suspect you would turn your back on everything you've believed in for him," setting his tea down he saw Harry playing with the pendant, "Bored Harry?"

"Not really," Harry said twisting the pendant around in his fingers, "Please continue you have no idea how long it's been since some one has actually explained something to me."

Blinking the old man leaned back as if thinking, "You love him…but he tells you nothing?" getting a nod he asked, "His plans in the Ministry? Do you know anything about them?"

"The room he was looking for is in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said shrugging before saying, "Can we not talk about that, go back to why you have me here and why I can not go home to my family. You know they might not tell me everything but I at least feel safe with them."

"Hmm," thinking for a moment Dumbledore went back to what he had been talking about, "Okay well you have been planning against me? Why is that Harry my boy?" he could not understand Harry's behavior being defensive of his family, then suddenly talking, and then back to being paranoid, "Harry?"

"Hmm," Harry looked back up before a blush hit his cheeks, 'Sorry I didn't hear any of that I was thinking," laughing he looked away again before the perplexed look crossed his face, after a moment he looked back, "Could you repeat that?"

"Why are you plotting against me?" Dumbledore asked, "I gave you a family and you just start plotting against me?"

"Well you were plotting against my child," Harry said eyes narrowing, "I could care less if you threaten Tom, he can handle his own problems, but my child is innocent!" loosing steam he sighed and lay gently back in his seat a hand dropping to his stomach, "Next topic."

'_Obviously the child is a sensitive subject…but why is he acting so…odd?_' Dumbledore thought before saying calmly, "Well when I found out you were up to something I questioned each of your friends separately, Sirius and Remus both kept to the same story never deviating, however Luna and Draco both had a few changes to their stories, you should never have trusted children to do your work for you."

"Where are they?" Harry asked eyes narrowed on the man, 'Where are my friends?"

"Oh Remus and Sirius are locked up in Azkaban, I pulled some strings to get them put there away from here so they could not help you," Dumbledore said which made Harry freeze in shock, "The children are locked up in my office waiting for me to tell them that I got you away from Tom the abusive husband," setting his hands on his knees he said calmly, "It was a rather good plan, make me come running to your rescue and have you guys kill me."

Harry looked up eyes wide before he turned and looked at the ground for a long moment, a small smile touched his lips, "You've done nothing to them, you have the plan wrong…you only knew we were planning something, you don't know what it is!"

"You really are smarter then you let on," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "You're right, I'm not sure what you've planned, all I know is you are here ad Tom will do nothing if he feels it will put you in danger, you are carrying his heir."

Harry went to say something but a knock made them both turn and see Kingsley pop his head in the door, "Hey kiddo long time no see," he said to Harry before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "Snape just walked away with your guests, he said you told him to take them to get some dinner."

"I said no such thing, go stop him," Dumbledore sad and as soon as he was alone with Harry he stood and said, "You are a clever young man, how did you manage to get your friends away so quickly? And since when has Severus been on your team?"

"Since I married Tom," Harry said crossing his arms, "You'll have to find something else to use against me, none of my friends are in the school, none of those I hold dear are here and you won't hurt me because you need me. You can't hurt my baby because then I would kill you," a smirk he picked up from his husband crossed his face, "It's your move, move carefully because I've got you in checkmate."


	25. Decoding the Coded Clues & Problem Arise

Chapter Twenty-Five: Decoding the Coded Clues

Tom was pacing back and forth when Severus brought Remus, Sirius, Draco and Luna into the study. Lucius and Clay were trying to figure out what Harry had meant when he said, '_Make sure Dad doesn't loose his marbles while I'm gone, you know he worries like a mother lion,_' they could not figure out why Harry would say something like that, he very rarely called Clay Dad unless he wanted something, and wasn't the expression worries like a mother hen not lion? Harry was telling them something, it was obviously a code, but for what.

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked looking around she saw Tom's frown and frowned also, she knew why he was frowning but had to ask, "He's with Dumbledore?"

"Yes he is," Tom, said sitting down he ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of how he could get his husband back to his side, "He left us a message and took four things with him."

"Was one the plushy?" Draco asked looking up at the group seeing the nod he smiled, "He put a tracker in it since Sirius kept hiding it from him! He's letting us know where he is!"

"Was he wearing the pendant I gave him?" Clay asked, getting a small nod he also smiled, "That's a two way speaker, we can talk to him, and hear what he says, its charmed so only the wearer can hear the speaker but if you guys touch the chain then we can all listen…oh crap its in my room," darting from the room he went to go get the second necklace.

"What else did he take?" Sirius asked quite happy his little Pup was so clever to take items that had no dark charms and deeply hidden charms so that it would take awhile for them to be revealed even if tested, "What else?"

"Um pajamas and a photo of me, him, and Lucius," Tom said trying to comprehend what Harry was up to, these are just regular items though."

"No the aren't," Luna said smiling, "When he found out he was pregnant he told me he charmed his pajamas to protect his baby as he slept, they are made from silk but he put a thin layer of *Erumpent skin between the layers of the silk so any spells would be repelled while he was sleeping, I shipped the skin to him when he was hiding with Draco…"

"Erumpent? How did you get your hands on that?" Severus asked blinking in shock, Erumpents were an African animal that ere rare, large and dangerous. The tens should not have been able to get their hands on he skin of one, "That's a class B tradable material, dangerous and subject to strict control."

"My father gave it to me for Harry, it was originally a cloak my mother use to wear but Harry needs it more," Luna said eyes drifting up and away as if thinking.

"The message," Remus asked softly not willing to believe his Cub was gone, in danger, "What was the message?"

"He said, 'Make sure Dad doesn't loose his marbles while I'm gone, you know he worries like a mother lion' that's all he said," Lucius said as he looked at the message which they had written down and sighed, "We have no idea what it means."

"Marbles," Tom said suddenly as thoughts began to pieces together, "I the picture we were standing in the foyer, the foyer is made of marble," the his grin split wide, "Didn't Harry have a lion sculpture put in the foyer?"

"A lioness curled up wit a snake," Draco said as he thought about it, Clay came walking in the room growling in annoyance and anger, "Uh what?" he asked all thoughts of the foyer gone from is mind.

"Listen to this," Clay growled before extending the chain so they could all grab a hold of it to hear.

Dumbledore was speaking his voice seemed to be coming from between his teeth as if Harry was pissing him off, "You have a twisted sense of humor my boy."

"Stop calling me my boy," Harry's voice rang out obviously annoyed with the man, and quite unhappy with the situation, "I'm not a little boy anymore."

"No I guess your not…" Dumbledore said then there was silence for a long time and those listening n could almost taste the glares Harry must have been sending to the old goat, "Why do you keep twisting that pendant around? Worried about something?"

"Yes I'm worried you've threatened my husband, you want me to kill him! Tell me, why would I do that?" Harry snapped out before suddenly squeaking, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well you asked how I plan to make you kill him, this is how I will magically bind you to our friend here and he'll make you kill Tom," Dumbledore's voice said easily, a muffled sound came from Harry and the group realized something was covering his mouth, "Now I'm going to leave you two to get reacquainted with each other, have fun boys."

Tom felt is blood boil, "Harry can you hear me?" he asked, that got a muffled 'yeah' he said, "Foyer?" another 'yeah' and he dropped the chain to run out of the room, '_I have to get to Harry, I have to, I don't like the way the goat was speaking, have fun…have fun_…what did he mean have fun…unless…' suddenly he jerked and skidded to a halt and whispered, "Harry's … going to be raped…" he knew that was the best way to bind some magically was through sex, it was a deep magic something usually shared between a spouse and he was worried that the person would manage to actually harm Harry, "Keep fighting my love, I'm on my way."

AN: *Erumpent: A dangerous African beast that has a M.O.M Classification of XXXXX from the book Fantastical Beats and Where to Find Them, written by Newt Scamander. Page16, for those who wish for more information I suggest you buy the book or politely ask me and I will tell all. PS: I in no way condone rape.


	26. Blinded by the Light

Chapter Twenty-Six: Blinded by the Light

Glaring Harry stomped back causing the man holding his mouth to let go of him to grab his toes in agony, '_Not good, not good, I didn't plan for this_,' he thought as he backed away eyes darting around trying to find a place to hide, spotting a very large cabinet he noticed it was bolted to the stone floor and there was a thin gap between the wall and the back of the cabinet.

Darting towards the spot e yelped as his attacker grabbed his wrist and smacked him into the wall, wand pointed at his stomach, "Go ahead try something you bastard!" Harry snapped out glad he had changed into his sleeping clothes already, when the man sent a curse at his stomach because he kept twisting around he laughed as the spell rebounded and knocked his attacker away from him.

That gave him just enough time to get in the hiding spot, he barely fit in the tight spot, and luckily his attacker was bigger and could not fit. Curling into himself he kept his body as far fro the edges as he could and felt pain rip through his mouth, unknown to him his fangs had come in, something was happening but he did not understand it. Seeing the man's hand reaching for him he twisted and bite his hand hard, fangs digging down so when the man pulled back chunks of flesh stayed behind.

Spitting out the flesh Harry carefully touched his fangs with his tongue and touched his pendant softly with his hand, "Guys I have fangs," he said in shock his voice barely a whisper, he had no clue that his friends and family had all taken a sharp in take of breath except for Clay.

"It's fine, just means your body thinks it is time to mature to protect you and your baby," Clay's voice whispered back to him, he tried to sound soothing to help his child, "Keep fighting this my son Tom found the note you left, him and Lucius are on their way."

"Thank Merlin," Harry whispered as he listened to the agonized screams from the redheaded prick who had every intention of raping him, '_Just breath, just breath, Tom is on his way I'm safe, he'll get me out of here…he'll protect me…_' he though softly breathing softly trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Harry you bastard!" Ron Weasley snapped as he summoned a long stick to prod at the other teen with, "Come out of there you coward!" getting hissed at he dropped the stick as he saw those fangs and the black swirls appearing in those emerald eyes, "What the hell are you!"

"Half vampire you jack ass," Harry snarled kicking the stick away the jabs from the stick had actually hurt as they hit him in his shoulder which was in an odd position so he could hold the pendant in his hands, "Oh didn't the old goat tell you that? What did he just tell you to make sure you raped me and broke my spirit? He didn't mention the danger to you did he?"

"He said you had changed sides, and obviously you have if your some half breed now," Ron snarled trying to act tough even though he felt like running away, "Heard you let Deatheaters screw you, that you're nothing but a whore now."

"Ha, I was born half vampire you moron that's the only way to become half vampire," Harry said making sure his fangs stayed out as it seemed to disturb Ron, who was shaking slightly, "I was married off to Voldemort to save your sorry asses, Dumbledore can't take it that his plans are backfiring, he still sees Tom as a threat even though he's doing things legally! That is the only reason he's dong this!"

"Liar! You-Know-Who is a bastard he has brainwashed you, I'm suppose to help you, Dumbledore told me they have you under a sex spell I have to break it!" Ron snapped back reaching for Harry carefully, before hearing the door slam open, turning he found himself at the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand, and gave a scream of pain when Harry bit his other hand.

"Harry are you back there?" Lucius called, Tom was busy dueling Dumbledore at the moment, no one even knew that Lucius was in the school they thought tom came alone in a fit of rage.

Releasing the redheads hand Harry called, "Yeah," inching his way out he pushed past Ron who as holding his hands to his chest sobbing in pain, seeing the startled look at the fangs he said, 'I'll explain later where's Tom?"

"Fighting Dumbledore," Lucius said before asking, "You weren't raped were you?" getting a shake of the head he let out a sigh of relief and took Harry's hand to pull him close before pointing his wan at the red head, "Avada Kedavra!" and a sickening green light struck the redhead in the chest killing him.

The two ran towards where they could hear explosions, they saw Tom was obviously quite pissed off because he was not just fighting Dumbledore but half of the men who still followed Dumbledore's orders. Red and green seemed to pour from his wand as he used the killing curse and caused intense pain in his victims, hearing foot fall coming towards him Tom glanced over and saw Lucius and Harry.

Dumbledore saw where his eyes were aimed and shot off two spells, one that knocked Lucius away from Harry and one that he had created to kill the half breed should his plans backfire. Yet he did not expect Tom to dart between the purple lights aimed for Harry and take the blow, the impact caused a bright white light to erupt through the room. By the time every one could see again Harry, Tom and Lucius were gone.

"Damn it!" Dumbledore screamed, which was so loud the three could hear it as they ran for an apparation spot.


	27. Backfire

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Backfire

They arrived at the Palace and Harry turned to look at Tom who was swaying on his feet slightly as if he was about to collapse, watching as Lucius helped him stand he felt utterly guilty they were in terrible danger because of him, Tom was hurt because of him. Getting hugged tightly suddenly by Tom he snuggled to his chest and looked up at him, those red eyes showed him he was all right just in a little bit of pain. Helping Tom up the stairs and to the Healers room he sat with him as the wound was examined, he was worried about what the spell was that Tom had taken for him. Knowing Dumbledore t was sinister and he was afraid for Tom's life.

"It seems that the purple X shaped bruise is just that a bruise, a deep bruise but still it does not seem to be a problem for you my Lord," Healer Way said as she tested the mark crossing the Dark Lord's back with a multitude of spells, every and any thing she could think of just to make sure she did not miss anything.

Harry was biting his lip as he watched Tom who had not spoken to him since they returned back to the Palace, getting a slight glare he looked down '_I made him mad at me,_' he thought biting his lip again, he refused to cry as to he thought of being given the cold shoulder.

Tom was listening to the Healer and gazed at Harry he planned to give the teen the cold shoulder to teach him that he could not act so rash and stupid, yet the Healers next words had him changing his mind quickly.

"It seems to be a spell that was meant to rip through the flesh of some one with a case of vampirism," Healer Way said looking up she gazed at Harry who paled slightly at those words, "This would have killed you young Lord."

"Then I'm glad I took the hit," Tom said his voice deep as he thought about how close he came to almost loosing his husband, pulling Harry closer he nuzzled his head before glancing down at the small husband he smiled softly and kissed him very gently, repeatedly to reassure him that every thing was alright, "I love you, you stupid foolish Gryffindor."

"I love you too my Slytherin prince," Harry said curling up in Tom's arms, they stayed close to each other just holding the other until he laughed when he was picked up bridal style and Tom walked out of the room with him held close to his chest, he was carried down to the room where everyone was waiting to see them, getting settled down on a sofa he smiled when Clay instantly drew him close and held him as if he was never going to let go again.

Draco and Luna moved to snuggle at his side, Draco's arms went around his waist as Luna lay her head in his lap and wrapped an arm around his leg, while Remus shifted in behind him to hold him lose from behind head on his shoulder, "You are never leaving us again," the four declared easily, absolutely certain they would never allow for Harry to be put in such a dangerous situation again.

Tom walked over to Lucius and Severus and raised an eyebrow at them he knew they had to come up with a plan to protect their family, "Well what are we going to do now?" he asked them softly hoping Harry would not hear them planning already, he wanted him to recover first, he knew he could leave Harry with the four and not have to worry about him. The Palace had already been cut from the rest of the world to keep Dumbledore from trying anything stupid, unplottable, untraceable, wards directed up and around ten times more powerful then the ones at Hogwarts and the floo system had been locked down.

"We need to kill the old codger," Lucius said softly before looking over at Harry who looked peaceful wrapped up with the ones he loved, "The one they wanted to rape him was Ron Weasley, he's dead now, and was unsuccessful, Harry hid behind a cabinet and bit the brat."

Clay looked up as he heard that his baby boy had bitten a teen who then was killed and said, "His fang marks are on a dead body?" getting a nod his eyes widened, 'How much pull do you guys have with the Minister?"

"Why?" Harry asked looking up with confused eyes.

"We might have changed the law about half breeds but the killer vampire law is still in effect," Clay said hugging Harry closer he had a bad feeling about all of this.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was trying to floo over to the Palace he had been for the last half an hour, he had found Ron dead and was pissed off that he would have to get someone else who was stupid enough to manipulate, until something clicked in his head about Ron's dead body, fang marks on both hands, "Idiot leaving your fang marks behind on a dead body, I've got you now," with that he flooe over to the Ministry and froze as he saw Toma and Lucius step out of the other fire place, 'Not this time!' and he started walking towards the Mnisters office.

However he was in for a surprise when he walked in and aw Harry sobbing into Clay's shoulder with Luna, Draco and to his surprise Kingsley talking rapidly, "What is going on in here!"

"Albus I suggest you leave before I have to have you forcibly detained," Fudge said looking up at him he shook his head disgust clear in his eyes, he seemed to be pissed off at the old headmaster.

"Minister you might want to get him out of here before I attack him," Clay said eyes narrowed on Dumbledore a look of pure hate and anger in those eyes, "I really don't feel like being killed because of the likes of him."

"Clay I would not have you killed if you killed him," Fudge said obviously on better terms with the vampire then with Dumbledore at the moment, 'In fact I would lie for you."

"No need for that," Tom said as he walked in the room and over to Harry to kiss his forehead, "We saw him and Luc went to go get the aurors."

'_Something is not right,_' Dumbledore thought before he was suddenly bound and at wand point by a group of aurors.


	28. Punishments and Death Threats

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Punishments and Death Threats

"What the hell is going on?" Dumbledore cried out in surprise as his wrists and legs were bound together and seven Aurors held him at direct wand point. "What is the meaning of this!" he was so confused especially when Harry just burst into more tears and Fudge leaned over to pat the teen soothingly on the shoulder.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Fudge said officially which made Dumbledore freeze; they only used his full name when he was either in trouble, or he was about to receive an award. "You have been accused of coercing a minor out of his home, holding a minor captive, and planning an illegal binding through forced sexual intercourse of two minors. You are being taken into custody and shall be held in a holding cell until your trail in four days."

"That half breed kill-" Dumbledore started but Lucius cut him off.

"No, Harry did not kill anyone, I killed the person you hired to rape him," Lucius said calmly even slightly smugly, "It was technically a crime of passion, and I've been sentenced to forty eight hours of community service, which I will be doing by taking care of Harry."

"Take him away boys," Fudge said and watched as Dumbledore was dragged away. Turning he looked at the family before him and smiled kindly, "I'm glad you came to me as quick as you did, a trusting relationship is a good way to sort out past problems."

"That it is," Tom said moving to pick Harry up from Clay's arms, "Although I should get him home right now he's had such a long, tiring day," getting an understanding nod he smiled softly, "Tea, Friday?"

"Tea sounds lovely," Fudge said smiling and nodding back at the couple, "Have a good night," watching the family leave he sighed and sat back trying to figure out just how he had allowed Dumbledore to manipulate him for so many years.

Once back at the Palace Tom wiped at Harry's tear marks and sighed, "I'm still upset with you," he chided softly, which made Harry nod softly, "You put yourself and our baby in danger, you could have been killed and with you our child."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered kissing Tom's palm which was on his cheek, he knew he had screwed up royally, "But at least he's in jail." He tried to cheer up the other man who flicked him on the nose, "Hey!"

"Don't hey me, you can't cute your way out of this one, I was worried, you had everyone here in a panic thinking you were about to be raped and killed," Tom said taking a last look at the sad face he sighed, "You should go lay down, take a nap."

"Alright," Harry whispered, leaving he walked up to their room knowing he had upset and hurt his family, as he got ready for bed he had to wonder if there was any way to prove he was not some foolish little boy. Curling into his side of the bed he gazed longingly at Tom's side and knew he would be sleeping alone, it was his punishment.

Meanwhile downstairs Clay and Sirius were watching as Tom paced the den as if he had no idea as to what to do. They watched as he paced back and forth, his strides getting longer and his feet suddenly hit the corner of an oriental rug and he went down. He slid under a coffee table and came out the other side blinking rapidly, his expression made both other men laugh at him.

"Who put that rug there?" Tom asked sitting up and rubbing his neck he asked, "And why are you two laughing at me like that? I very rarely slip up."

"Which only makes this one even funnier," Sirius snickered out holding his sides, "So much for the big bad Dark Lord that was classic stupidity!"

"You Mutt!" Tom growled out.

Clay sat down as he watched as Tom tried to kill Sirius who kept dodging, crashing, breaking and smashing sound danced around the room. This seemed to call Lucius and Remus down to see Sirius holding Tom's foot and Tom grabbing rapidly at the man's neck trying to strangle him. Tilting his head Lucius shrugged and sat down also not really all that worried about the crazy men in front of him. Remus however smacked his forehead and swatted Sirius with a newspaper, which made him cower back and Tom to blink before laughing.

"So," Clay said after a moment, "Harry upstairs?"

"Yeah," Tom answered taking a seat, rubbing his face tiredly he said, "He knows he made us worry and I sent him up to get some sleep…he needs to think before acting."

"He's still a Gryffindor," Remus pointed out calmly, "We are pretty much trained to go with our instincts and jump feet first into situations."

"Told you," Lucius said looking at Tom smugly, "They are trained to be idiots!"

"We are not, we are born that way!" Sirius said before realizing what he just said, his eyes got wide and he tried back tracking, "Wait I mean we're taught – no I mean- Gah!" smacking his forehead he shut up.

"Okay then I know what we have to do," Tom said which got every eye to turn towards him, "We will train our lions here to be proper snakes!" 


	29. Tricks to Treats

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tricks to Treats

The next day Harry, Sirius, and Remus were standing in a room with Tom, Lucius, and Clay, the three Slytherins were going to teach their foolish lions how to be proper sly snakes. However, what the snakes did not notice was that Harry was being sly and cunning already, for the teen had swayed on his feet and gotten a chair to sit in from Lucius. He claimed it was hot in the room and the over protective Clay got him a fan and when they said he had to learn how to be sneaky and get things the underhanded way he simply smiled at Tom who had been talking to them.

"Do you feel like we're missing something?" Lucius asked Tom and Clay both who nodded their heads in a manner of 'Yeah-we-are-missing-something' which only made Remus and Sirius chuckle, they had known all along what Harry was doing. Harry's smile was confusing and when he shifted and tossed his legs over the side of the chair they blinked at him in shock, "You…manipulated us!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said smoothly. He knew they knew he had tricked them and chuckled before asking, "Did you guys forget who I spent my time with in school? Draco Malfoy prince of manipulation and king of deceit."

"Yeah I sort of forgot that," Tom said before narrowing his eyes on Harry. "You evil little brat if you are so good at being a snake why do you act like a lion?"

"Hey my nature is that of a lion, it's hard to fight ones nature all the time," Harry explained before swinging his body up and standing, "Now Siri, Moony you two learn from them while I go beat Draco in chess," turning he kissed Tom gently, "I know I'm foolish at times, but that's why you love me," turning he waved as he left the room.

The room was silent for a long moment before Tom smirked and Clay spoke up, "I do believe we underestimate him a little too much."

"What do you expect he looks like innocents wrapped up with an angel smile," Lucius said rolling his eyes. Then he spotted Sirius and Remus who were inching towards the door, "Not so fast!"

The days before the trial moved smoothly with Harry spending most of his time with Draco and Luna. They set up a nursery and Tom was busy training Remus and Sirius in how to act like proper Slytherins. Clay and Lucius spent most of their time running between the two Lord's making sure Harry was content and that Tom was not being too rough on the others. When the night before the trial came by they found Harry having a panic attack outside in the garden.

"Harry calm down," Clay said holding his son close, "What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

"I don't want to see him," Harry said rubbing his face with his hands before simply growling and smacking the ground with his feet as he stood on his own, "He wants to kill me and my family!" The anger in the teen's system made his fangs come out and he pulled from his father's arms to start pacing, "He's such a lemon drop eating fuck wad! Merlin help me if I ever get Albus Fucking Dumbledick alone!" he looked like he could rip apart anything that got in his way he was so angry.

"Breathe!" Clay said motioning for Lucius and Draco to step back as they took a step towards Harry. They would be in danger if they came any closer, only one human would be safe and that was Tom. As soon as Tom started forward Clay backed off knowing that Harry would calm down with Tom, "He's all yours."

Catching Harry's arm Tom got hissed at. Growling softly in return he pulled Harry flat to his body rubbing his back soothingly, "Harry he can't harm any of us any more, I promise," feeling fangs brush his shoulder he felt Harry try and pull away suddenly. Glancing at Clay he got a nod; it was safe for Harry to bite him, and whispered softly, "You can bite me sweet heart I don't mind," as if proving his point he placed a hand to the back of Harry's head and pulled the teens head down to his exposed skin, "It's alright."

Harry gave in as he felt the warmth of his husband's flesh and sank his fangs into the juncture between Tom's throat and shoulder with a small groan of relief. As his husband's blood washed down his throat he shivered slightly and drank some more of the sweet nectar that was his husband's life blood. When he pulled back and licked the wound he caught Tom's eye and realized that his bite was arousing for the other man. Blushing he licked his lips and looked away. The experience had been new to him; he had never bitten anyone for a meal.

When Tom's arms tightened around his son Clay chuckled and walked away dragging Lucius and Draco away simply explaining, "Tom likes being bitten," which got two wide eyes looks before they left also not wishing to impose on their friends.

Harry chuckled when Tom kissed him and pulled back to shake his head. "No, no bad Tom, I need to bathe before tomorrows trail," getting a small pout he kissed those pale lips softly, "If we win the trial tomorrow then I promise we won't leave the bedroom for the entire weekend," getting a smirk he snuggled to him before pulling away and calling over his shoulder, "I could use some company during my bath, if you're interested," which started a chase up the stairs to their bathroom. Giggles could be heard pouring from the bathroom for over the next two hours as the two played in the tub splashing, kissing and much to Tom's pleasure, biting.


	30. Judgment Day

Chapter Thirty: Judgment Day

The trail room was amazingly empty. Fudge had insisted they keep reporters and the public out to save Harry from having to relive the horror of the day to everyone who managed to get in. So the trial judges were there, Harry and his family were there and Dumbledore was there. Of course the Weasley's were invited because of Ron's part. The only thing was four of them were looking at Harry like they needed to talk to him, while the others looked grief stricken and angry. Besides that the only people inside the room were many witnesses; Kingsley was even willing to be a witness for Harry as he had seen the teen being held captive.

As the trial was waiting to commence Harry shifted nervously as curious eyes from the judges looked over him; Tom held him close and Lucius was talking to Draco and Luna explaining how this would work for them. They had never been to a trial before, but Harry had. Remus and Sirius were bickering with Clay about something that had happened at breakfast, and their voices were causing Harry to smile as he fidgeted.

Madam Amelia Bones was the head judge for the day and stood to call gently, "We are about to begin," she sent a calm smile at Harry who smiled back lightly. She could tell he was not looking forward to telling what had happened. As soon as every one calmed down she said officially, "The case of Lord Riddle's versus Albus Dumbledore is one of manipulations of this court and a child, the death of another child, child abuse, attempted rape of a minor and imprisonment of a group of people. How does the defendant plead?"

Dumbledore looked up and smiled kindly, "Not guilty."

"Not guilty my ass!" Sirius growled out. Yet before the judges could say anything Harry turned and squirted the man in the face with a bottle of water.

"Hush you," Tom ordered as he glanced at Sirius carefully. The dog animagus sighed and relaxed back not even realizing a werewolf and vampire pressed closer to his sides. Turning back around, Tom nodded at Madam Bones, "Please excuse him; he's a spirited one."

"It seems you both have a nice handle on him," Amelia said with a smile before sitting back down, "Mr. Dumbledore has the floor; please defend what has been said about you."

Dumbledore stood up and smiled, "This whole thing seems to be a misunderstanding. I have not tried to manipulate anyone. And I did not cause the tragic death of dear Ronald, as it was Lucius Malfoy who shot off the Killing curse. Now child abuse, I do not understand this charge at all as I have never laid a hand on a child. Nor do I remember ever trying to rape someone, let alone a child. And these people you claim I had imprisoned were my guests and free to leave at any time," smiling he nodded his head and sat back down. He smiled at Harry who was blinking at him processing everything he had just said.

"Your word is now on record, let's hope your statement, even though vague, does not come into question," Amelia said before turning to look at Harry who looked puzzled then suddenly nauseous. "Dear boy are you alright?" she asked. Getting a shake of the head she realized his problem and said calmly, "Restroom is through that door there," and watched him dart off to the restroom usually only used by Judges.

"Oh Harry," Clay said standing up he followed his son who was loosing his breakfast and lunch in the toilets.

Tom was staring at the restroom door willing Harry to come back to him. Sirius and Remus were both fighting the desire to go check on Harry while Draco snickered. Luna smacked Draco in the arm, which made Lucius sigh and shake his head. After almost ten minutes Harry came back out and was instantly in Tom's arms being checked over carefully.

"I'm fine, I promise," Harry said chuckling. He had made sure to wash his mouth out with magic and water before coming out of the bathroom.

"Young Lord Riddle is the stress to high for you in your condition?" Amelia asked trying to show respect for the young man who was shaking slightly. Getting a small nod she smiled, "Then will you please tell your side of the situation?"

"Alright," Harry said. Stepping away from Tom he took his position at the front of the court room and said, "I was in my home when Dumbledore came and demanded I come with him for my own protection and the protection of others because I am half vampire," watching the shock come from a few of them he lowered his gaze and said, "I am not a danger."

"We know this dear child," Amelia said smiling softly. When he looked up at her she said, "We just did not expect you to let us put that fact down on record."

"I have nothing to hide," Harry said looking at the judge's once again he continued, "I left with the headmaster because it seemed official. He let me take four items with me that he checked over for dark spells first. I do not know why he assumed I would bring a dark object with me when he said I was leaving for my own safety."

"That does seem like an odd thing to do," said a small bald man who was Lord Wiliest, an expert on wizarding laws and customs, "I can assure you young man that no orders were sent for you to be taken from your home."

"Well now I feel foolish," Harry said cheeks tinting pink, "Well um," shaking his head to make the embarrassed blush go away he continued with, "He took me to shopping first, then after I was completely exhausted he took me to Hogwarts where he told me my godfathers had been sent to jail, my friends Luna and Draco had come over to visit some friends in the school, Sirius and Remus accompanied them so they stayed out of trouble," he explained before taking a deep breath.

"Dumbledore said something about me killing Tom, who he believes is still a threat. Then he told me I was to be magically bonded and then Ron Weasley came in the room. At this point Dumbledore left the room locking us in," Harry said he was talking quite fast but he just wanted to get the truth out there so he could sit back down.

"Ron tried to, well," his cheeks tinted pink again and he got a nod from them knowing they understood he pinked up again, "I stamped on his foot and tried running, but he caught me and I hit the wall. He sent a curse at my stomach which rebounded because I had put protections on my night clothes so I could not be harmed in my sleep," that got some approving smiles from the court. Not many young people thought about their night time safety, "I ran for safety behind a cabinet that was bolted to the floor. I just fit behind it and bit his hand as he reached for me. Then he poked me with a stick, but I don't know here he got it."

Stopping he blinked before turning to ask Lucius, "Did you come in before or after I bit his other hand?" he was confused for a moment.

"About the same time I believe," Lucius said calmly. He saw Harry smile at him and nodded for him to continue.

Turning back Harry said, "As I bit his other hand which he was trying to grab me with, Lucius came in and helped me. I can't remember everything that happened except Ron ended up dead, and the next thing I know I was downstairs looking for Tom," seeing the surprise he blushed again, "He came with Lucius to save me and was fighting the Headmaster who was attacking him. A purple spell was thrown at me meant to rip apart vampires, Tom took the curse for me, and then we left. Now we're here."

"Thank you," Amelia said quite impressed with how much detail the teen had given them, "You may sit again," that earned her a smile from the tired teen as he moved to sit with his husband once again, "We shall discuss this in length and recommence shortly." It took almost twenty minutes of heated discussion before they had come to a decision, "Will Mr. Dumbledore and young Lord Riddle please come forward," as soon as both were in front of her she said, "We have come to the conclusion that Albus Dumbledore will be charged without any further evidence as we have heard enough from Lord Riddle to feel sick. Albus Dumbledore you are sentenced to life in Azkaban and are to be stripped of all titles and the order of Merlin first class."

As soon as Dumbledore was taken from them, Amelia turned to smile at Harry, "And you young man I must say you handle yourself quite well. I am looking for an Assistant might you be interested, after your child is born of course."

"I …yeah, yes thank you," Harry said before suddenly his stomach churned, "Oh," covering his mouth when he was handed a trash can from Amelia he threw up into it. Yet as soon as he finished throwing up he heard Ginny scream.  
"You Lying Bastard You Were Meant to be Mine!" Ginny screamed while pulling out her wand, "Sectumsempra!" When the curse struck Harry she was hit with a dozen disarming spells at once.

Clay growled out, "Bitch!" before rushing over with Tom, Remus and Sirius to try and stop the profuse bleeding of Harry. He lay bleeding to death before their eyes, luckily Severus had come with them and was making his way through the group of on lookers, "I'm going to kill her how dare she do this to my son," Clay snapped as soon as Severus was healing his son. Turning he saw she was already being dragged away by Aurors.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Tom softly said touching the pale cheek of his husband as he knelt next to him, when the last wound closed he picked his husband's pale body up and held him to his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly, thump, thump, thump, thump. He reluctantly let Harry leave as Healers came and took him away, but the family followed the small teen to Saint Mungo's.


	31. Twice Blessed

Chapter Thirty-One: Twice Blessed

Tom stayed at Harry's side for about two months. Harry was not allowed out of the hospital and had taken to drinking blood more and more. They wanted to make sure he was healthy before sending him home, and the blood loss made it so Harry replenished himself with blood orally. The baby had survived the attack amazingly untouched; Harry's magic had formed a shield around the fetus to protect the teen's unborn child. Today Tom could take Harry home; he had a special surprise waiting for his husband back at their home.

Dumbledore's death had been in the papers it seemed that two werewolves had been set loose in Azkaban during the full moon two nights ago and Dumbledore had been killed. His disembodied head being found on a completely different floor, as if the wolves had played a game of fetch with it. Of course Fenrir, Remus and Sirius all had alibis they had been 'home in the back garden' during the full moon, and fifty people claimed to have seen them.

However, the surprise waiting for Harry was so much better then Dumbledore being dead. When the Healer claimed Harry could go home, Tom was instantly gathering the books his husband had occupied himself with during the week. Then he gathered Harry into his arms and flooed away. Once in their room he carefully set Harry on the bed to gaze at him for a long moment.

"I have a surprise for you love," Tom said softly as he traced Harry's cheek with his thumb, he could not believe how much his small angelic husband had done in his young life and wondered how he could look so innocent, "I love you Harry."

"I knew that silly, that's not a good surprise," Harry said with a chuckle, "Love you too."

"Wha – No that's not the surprise," standing he offered a hand to the teen who took his hand softly, "I'll show you," and he began to lead him from he room and through the many hallways to the main room. At the door he covered his eyes, "No peeking," and opened the doors to lead Harry into the large room he normally held meetings in.

"Tom what is it?" Harry asked, when he was permitted to see his eyes fell upon a gagged and crying Ginny Weasley tied to a pole in the middle of the room with hundreds of people sitting around at small tables having tea and cake, "What the…"

"I thought a family reunion would make your day," Tom said before chuckling, "And a little torture and death. You know the saying the family that plays together sticks together," he saw Harry's eyes widen at the large number of people, "And did you notice they're not all Death Eaters either?"

Harry could see people he knew and a few he did not but what surprised him most of all was the fact Fred and George were poking Ginny with a stick and chuckling at her, "I…" the room seemed to finally notice him and Tom for silence fell upon the room until Harry felt tears in his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Yes Harry this is your family, the family that protects us, and our baby," Tom said hugging the small teen to his chest, "We have everyone who considers us family under this roof, except Luna she is outside doing something."

Clay darted over to pick his son up to hug him close, "Baby boy Tom decided you needed to be with family now and when we asked which family he laughed and said all," as he spoke he spun in circles before stopping and turning Harry towards a table where Remus and Sirius were sitting at a table filled with vampires, "This is our clan."

"My packs over there," Remus said pointing to the left.

Fenrir popped up and said, "Mines over there," and pointed further left.

"All the Malfoy's are here," Lucius chuckled motioning to the right.

"Deatheaters over there," Tom said motioning to the center.

"Then over here-" Fred started to say, but George finished, "Are the best brothers you'll ever need!" and when Harry turned to look he saw Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

Harry watched in shock as his friends from school waved at him while sitting with the centaur pack that roamed the Forbidden Forest; they considered him a foal. Turning into Tom's chest Harry hid from everyone as he sobbed silently. He had such a large family; it was everything he wanted, "Thank you."

"Let's get some dinner in you," Tom said softly leading Harry over to the center table, he settled his small husband on his lap. Their small baby made a small bump on his stomach and he smiled as he placed a hand over the bump.

Eating dinner with his large and protective family, Harry smiled as so many people seemed to care about him. He had finished dinner and had been dragged off by Draco to meet people. He was talking to a vampire who claimed Draco to be his mate when Ginny got the gag free, "You Traitor!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You and your bastard of a husband will rot in hell!"

"Can we kill her yet?" asked Clay. When Tom nodded he walked over and caught her head in his grip and looked down at her, "You harmed my son, you're death is permitted by the Wizarding Government as your attack could be considered an act of war. You have been given to me to determine a proper death and for harming two generations of vampire kin in one shot I shall allow every person related to said kin have a shot at you before allowing the kin's mate the kill," digging his claws into her cheek he stepped back ripping the skin before turning and walking away.

Harry sat and watched as one by one each person walked up; the order seemed random as they just stood and walked over. Quite a few of the wizards and witches used curses. The Weasley brothers used words as they did the one thing no pureblood, even a poor one, wanted to happen. They disowned her and claimed she did not deserve the family's magic, and took it away to leave her a squib. Werewolves took turns biting her and ripping small parts of her flesh away, and vampires also bit and clawed at her.

The centaurs whom were peaceful creatures cut off her arms and calmly said, "So you have no way to hold onto the devil as he eats your soul you filthy wench," before they backed away.

It was Tom's turn around midnight, he walked up and gazed down at the armless, half naked, unrecognizable sobbing mass of bloody flesh that used to be a relatively pretty girl, "Now don't you see, Harry is loved, he is safe from you and from everyone. Anyone wanting to harm him literally has armies to go through," he knew she was paying attention, so he knelt next to her and said softly, "I'm not going to kill you at all you bitch."

"You hurt my husband and you could have killed my child," titling her head up Tom locked eyes with her even though she was now blind in one eye, "I grant you young child with the gift of a thousand breaths, by powers of Salazar," and when the green light slammed into her he said, "You will live through the night, you will feel this pain for the entire passing of the sun and you will see that you can not destroy what is not yours."

The party continued with Ginny being occasionally tortured, until Luna walked in and smiled at Harry and kissing both his cheeks, "You my brother have been gifted with the love of a family and blessed with the gift of two. Michael Salazar Riddle and Alora Lillian Riddle shall grace this family in five short months."


	32. Five Months Later

Chapter Thirty-Two: Five Months Later

"I'm going to murder you!" came Harry's scream, and the family out in the hallway winced. Clay held onto Sirius who was carrying his next child, a new hybrid; third wizard, third werewolf and third vampire. Remus came walking over with pudding for Sirius who happily ate it while snuggling between his two mates; he was three months along. "You EVER touch me again and I will kill you!" came more of Harry's screams.

"Harry I can't feel my hand!" Tom shouted back, "OW!" Those in the hallway had to wonder who was in more pain at the moment, the man in labor or the man being tortured by the man in labor.

Draco turned in the arms of his own mate, the twenty year old looking brown haired, purple eyes vampire Micah whom he had been dating for the last five months. He was blushing as he gazed at his own stomach. They had sex once and he was knocked up, only about a month along and he still had to tell his parents. Harry was the only person besides the couple who knew.

Severus and Lucius were bickering about whether or not they should help Tom out of the room. Lucius claimed missing Draco's birth was his biggest regret while Severus argued that Tom sounded like he was dieing.

The hallway was a buzz with people talking, bickering and waiting until Harry shouted, "Everyone shut up! I can't concentrate – HOLY!" That made every one glance at the door in silence; they would wait for Harry and Tom to be done before speaking again.

Sobbing, Harry watched as a Healer raised a scalpel and he looked away, he really did not want to be cut up. Burying his face in Tom's shirt he clenched his hand as the other Healer gave him a shot of direct numbing potions so he felt nothing. Not watching as they cut him he heard Tom groan slightly before suddenly his husband was on the floor from passing out. "You Wimp!" Harry shouted, which effectively woke Tom up.

"Sorry love but it's not everyday I watch the man I love get cut up and can't do anything about it," Tom said trying to be soothing, as pain hit Harry the potions numbed the cutting but could do nothing for the contractions. "Ssh I'm right here love," Tom tried to sound soothing while holing Harry's hand. "FUCK!" he screamed out in shock as Harry suddenly bit his hand to keep from screaming.

What seemed like hours to Harry and in reality was only minutes of being cut open soon paid off as his little daughter was born, her wail announcing her arrival. The second Healer took her to clean her up. A minute later a second cry came from their son; he actually kicked the Healer in the chin and screamed louder the further he got from Harry. After magically healing the cuts so Harry would not scar, the first Healer handed Tom the little girl and Harry the little boy.

"Welcome to the world little ones," Harry said softly kissing his son's head. "You are beautiful." Their son had beautiful black curls and had yet to open his eyes for Harry to know what color they were.

"Hello Angel," Tom said very softly as he gazed in their daughter's shocking green eyes with flecks of red, and she also had black hair but it was just like peach fuzz at the moment. "I'm your Daddy," he smiled at her as she reached up and gripped his hair in her tiny fist; obviously she knew who he was. "My aren't you smart Alora, bet you'll have all the boys after you when you're older."

"They are perfect," Harry whispered unable to look from his son, "I can't believe we made them," finally he was able to look up and smiled at Tom who was making cutesy faces at their daughter, "I found your weakness my love."

"Oh and what is this weakness?" Tom asked glancing at Harry tenderly; he could not believe his good fortune. That his one desire to marry the teen had turned out to make a family for him and Harry.

"Our daughter," Harry said chuckling before sitting up to gaze at his daughter who was still gazing intently at Tom's face, as if studying him, "Ten galleons she's a Ravenclaw."

"No way, our Princess will be a Slytherin," Tom said before looking down at his son who had not opened his eyes yet, "Is he sleeping?"

"I'm not sure," Harry, said before lowering his cheek to feel the babies breath on his cheek, "I think he is."

"Can you stand enough so we can go take our kids to meet their crazy family?" Tom asked. Getting a nod he smiled and helped Harry up. The two walked over and opened the door to peek out, he frowned slowly, "We…Harry…he didn't…" seeing their sudden terror he smiled, "Want to miss this," and opened the door revealing the four of them. And Harry burst into snickers as everyone glared at Tom, then smiled at him, then freaked at the twins.

It wasn't until Clay held his grandson did they know the color of Michael's eyes, "Wow," the baby had a right eye as red a blood and a left eye as bright as an emerald, "Hello there I'm your Grandfather," the baby blinked at him before realizing it wasn't Harry and he made a hiccupping sound and tilted his head, "Clever little brat."

That night as Harry watched his husband sleep in a rocking chair next to the identical cradles he had one thought cross his mind, '_I can't believe how perfect everything is_,' smiling he kissed Tom awake and led the exhausted man to their bed where they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, where they would stay for many years.


	33. Ten Years Later

Chapter Thirty-Three: Ten Years Later (Sex & Epilogue)

A loud moan came from the bedroom of the Lord's bedroom. Harry was panting as his husband took him against the desk. They had just received word of which houses their twins had gone into, and Tom had won the bet. Alora was a Slytherin, and Michy, as he liked to be called, was a Ravenclaw. So Tom was taking his prize; over the years it had escalated from money to sex.

"_Please_," Harry gasped out in Parsletongue as his husband kept pulling out of him, "_Tom, please, more!_" Only getting a chuckle he wrapped his legs around his husband's waist and impaled himself on his cock. Throwing his head back in a pleasured cry he started to ride the other's cock moaning.

Watching as Harry rode him made Tom go cross eyed for a moment before he gripped his husband's hips and pushed him back to lie on the desk. "You are so good," Tom practically purred as he thrust deep into his mewing lover. They had been fooling around for almost three hours and he knew he was about to come. Gripping his husband's neglected prick as he thrust crazily into him, he listened to the words of sin fly from those red lips. "Love you," he panted about ten minutes later as Harry came hard.

The clenching around his cock sent him over the edge and he slowly moved within Harry, coating his lover's insides and moving to kiss him hard. When Harry kissed down his throat to bite him he groaned as he had an instant orgasm again within Harry. The biting addiction was one of the kinks Harry knew would make Tom horny no matter what.

Pulling out, Tom flopped to the floor and panted. "You are pure evil," he accused the smaller man of twenty-six. When Harry moved to snuggle up to his side he suddenly caught on, "You're pregnant again?" They had four children already, the almost eleven year old twins, a nine year old boy named Ashen Thomas Riddle, and a six year old girl named Grace Lynn Riddle.

"Two months," Harry chucked as he kissed his husband softly. He should have known Tom would catch on to the fact he was hornier than usual and make the connection, "Wanted to surprise you for our anniversary."

"Which was two months ago!" Tom said playfully, "Try again love. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Draco and Remus are both also pregnant, and we wanted to surprise everyone tonight at dinner," kissing him quickly he said, "You can't tell anyone you know!"

"Speaking of Draco how is Scorpio after his fall?" Tom asked. Scorpio was their godson and Draco's oldest that just turned ten. He would be joining Hogwarts next year, and he was also the favorite nephew Tom had as the boy was protective of his Princess.

"He's fine, bruises that's all, Cara is also good," he teased lightly knowing that Tom had not actually forgotten Draco's five year old daughter, "As are Tessa, Mary, Sarah, and Jasmine," Tessa was his father's fist daughter carried by Sirius, at ten, Mary was the second daughter carried by Sirius at nine, Sara was the third daughter carried by Sirius at seven. And Jasmine was the first daughter carried by Remus at four.

"And of course Luna and Blaise send their love, with Thomas in tow," Tom said softly as sleep began to claim them after their insane love making session. Thomas was Luna's and Blaise's only child at six. He was a seer like his mommy and had made his first reading while with his Uncle Tom, 'The skies are clear for seven times to come, before the clouds will begin to stir again,' Thomas had said to him, they found out the seven times meant seven generations to come. Nothing Tom and Harry had to worry about as they let sleep claim them on their bedroom floor. That was a breath of relief for the couple, they could watch their family grow until they died of old age and not have to worry about being part of the next war.

The End!


End file.
